Exodus: Undead Rising
by LordPataknight0509
Summary: Apocalypse has struck the whole land of the Mushroom Kingdom Mario and the other survivors are forced to face the horde of the undead in the ruins of the Mushroom Kingdom and find a place they can call safe. O.C story O.C's are accepted
1. Chapter 1

The morning this rampage began was very normal, in fact so normal no one could predict of such an event occurring. Mario woke up as soon as the light hit his face. Luigi had left for a vacation to Sarasaland and that meant Mario had the house to himself.

He got dressed and began to walk down to the Mushroom kingdom. The birds sang in the sky and the trees shook as the wind hit them.

"Another day in paradise." Mario thought as he walked on the dirt road that lead to Toad town but in the distance he noticed a figure moving slowly at first it just stood in place then it moved slowly somewhere else with one foot limping.

"What the?" Mario muttered and ran towards the figure. As he got closer he was regretting it because he could see it's torn clothes, gray rotten skin, and his face was hideous the man's cheek was torn off and his eyes were bloodshot yellow.

"Mama mia!" Mario gasped and began to run to Toad town and even there the same type of monsters were there. Mario turned around and saw the man still chasing him with his arms flailing in the air and he growled for Mario.

In instinct Mario picked up a piece of lumber off the streets and slammed the side with nails into the monsters eye and let it fall back dead.

"What..." He thought and turned around in the town there were even more in panic Mario ran inside of a home and quickly picked up a phone and waited for the defense forces to pick up instead a recording played.

"No come on not now!" He whispered fiercely and dialed again.

_"We're sorry the line is currently busy please call again." _Mario cursed under his breathe and ran back outside. Across the street a man was shooting a pistol at the undead but it all seemed useless it took four rounds to take out one zombie because of his accuracy.

"Hey!" Mario shouted and ran towards the man. "Come on to the castle it isn't safe here!" But the man now aimed his pistol at Mario.

"Stand back, this is a nightmare I know it!" The man growled cocking his pistol.

"W-wait!" stammered Mario stepping away but the man slowly walked closer and he stepped on the street.

"I swear I will blow your brains into the pavement!" The man shouted but Mario was saved a speeding vehicle hit the man and sent his gun flying making it land next to Mario.

"A gun." He thought and picked it up. "Feels more heavier than I thought but this is the real deal." He tucked the gun in his back pocket and around it the nightmare was starting a Toad screamed as three undead chased after him, a woman was pleading in her home for savior, and a explosion was seen from far away near the castle.

"Hey! Get moving!" A woman shouted fighting off a zombie with a pan Mario couldn't stop to check the man for any ammo but he ran as fast as he could to the castle.

He stopped as a patrol vehicle swerved past him in the distance he would hear the harmony of sirens wailing. The plague was spreading faster and faster. It was a nightmare and this was only the beginning.

Mario muttered to himself. "Just another day in Paradise..."

** Oorah a new O.C zombie story now allot of you may wonder why I do these and here is why don't you ever play games and wish "man I wish I was there" and I do that allot and with stories I add myself in their and I want others to join too so feel free to add your O.C.**

**by filling this out.**

**Name:**

**Appearence:**

**Skills/talents:**

**BIO: **

**(All these are needed)**

**Extra info:**

** And holy snap literally its 11:24 PM and I was watching a horror movie when I heard a cat literally roar or whatever it's called I was like "Oh snap my story came to life!" Then it turned out being the cat and I feel so stupid... I am so paranoid. But I hope you join. BTW I hope some people who read The Games of Death join this story because this is how I intended it to be so I hope you guys are reading this and rejoin your O.C's from that story or some new ones.**

**Mario, Peach, and Luigi as well as the setting all belong to Nintendo.**


	2. Chapter 2

The citizens began to run back to their homes and scream while the horde of zombies walked towards the town.

"Everyone stay inside of your homes! I repeat stay inside of your homes and do not go outside!" The P.A system boomed and sirens wailed in the distance but the infection circulated more quicker as the sound attracted more zombies.

"Run!" A toad shouted as he ran past Mario. The whole town seemed to have been heading the same way, the castle.

A walker lunged at Mario and hissed, Mario quickly moved aside and slammed a vase on it's rotten head but the monster got back up and growled under it's throat.

"Mama mia I've only made it angrier." Mario thought and looked around for a weapon but there was none. He quickly turned around and ran with the others to the castle but the closer he got the more havoc he faced.

Cars swerved avoiding people or accidentally crashed into objects Mario had to run as a light-post almost fell on top of him and the others were screaming while the zombies were right behind them, gunshots rang but shooters were no where to be seen they must've been.

"Keep running!" Mario encouraged a person as he was already slowing down but then he was shot from far away. "The defense team must be already firing at will." Mario thought and took his hat off and began waving it in the air hoping he wouldn't get shot.

"It's Mario!" He could hear someone above the gate yell. The castle had a brick wall surrounding the entrance where people were begging to enter but none were able to.

"Mario enter to the side entrance and watch out for those damn things." A Toad in armor told him and joined his allies to protect the people and stop the undead at the wall. Mario panted as he ran to the side of the castle where the he was told to go but that side was in chaos as well Mario picked up a wooden bat and smacked aside a Toad that was shuffling towards him. A car swerve and crash into a gas station causing a large explosion.

"Mario!" A Toad shouted above him on the surveillance decks and lowered a rope ladder for him. "Climb up hurry!" He didn't have to think twice, Mario grabbed the ladder and began to climb up quickly and the Toads threw the ladder down as soon as Mario was inside the castle.

Down below bullets and arrows hit the undead as they slowly shuffled towards the castle and the people began to panic trying to shove themselves inside for safety.

"What about the people?" Mario asked.

"What about em'?" The Toad replied.

"Are we going to be able to save them?"

The Toad shook his head. "We're doing our best we have doctors checking them all one by one but they're too many." Mario looked back down again watching as ambulances and buses drove uselessly around the city.

Cannons began be used as the Mushroom Kingdom was already on last resort. "Where's Peach?" Mario asked.

"She was sent to Sarasaland where we planned to get the survivors to." Another toad said bringing gunpowder to arm the cannons.

"Do we have any sort of information?" Mario said wanting to know about what was happening.

The soldier shook his head. "Nothing not a thing."

Mario cursed and looked around. "Any plans other than helicopters?" He asked.

"No sir that is our only option at the moment." The Toad said. "Private Severin sir, it's an honor to meet the true hero of the Mushroom kingdom." Severin shook Mario's hand.

"Kind of a bad moment for introductions." Mario reminded him.

"Oh, yes sir." Severin said picking up his sword. "Let me lead you to the general sir."

"A general?" Mario thought, the Mushroom kingdom has never had a general only castle guards.

"Yes sir he has maintained the castle since the chaos started. Now please follow me." Severin said and lead him down the stairs and into the courtyard where soldier doctors stood examining survivors that were entering and at the gates more soldiers stood holding the mob of survivors back for the doctors to examine them.

"Those gates won't hold them back." Mario told Severin.

"Oh don't worry sir we have contacted reinforcements for nearby kingdoms and mercenaries, our men have the wall secured we have set up a stone wall and traps." Severin assured him.

"Do you believe that?" Mario asked him and he was serious with what he had seen out there he had very little doubt the castle guards or any mercenary inside could hold off the zombies.

Severin stopped and looked at the ground. "I... I don't know sir." With that he lead Mario inside where doctors were tending wounded patients he spotted a mercenary already one tall one with a brown jacket, camouflage pants, protective gear, and a rifle in his hands.

"Where's the general?" Mario asked.

"This way sir." Severin told him and opened the doors to the throne room and on Peach's chair sat a man he had a halberd leaning on the side of the chair, he wore a crown on his head, and wore the castle guards armor.

"Lord Arthur." Severin said and bowed a bit. "Mario is here."

"Mario." Arthur said and looked at him. "The Mushroom kingdom has fallen to great chaos."

"I think I already saw that." Mario retorted.

Arthur sneered and sat back. "Speak carefully Mario for you may be the hero of the Mushroom kingdom but the princess has left me in charge." He threatened.

"He is right Mario." whispered Severin to Mario. He sighed and looked at the tall man.

"So what do you want from me?" He asked.

"I would like you to join the front-lines hold off the horde of invaders. Meet the mercenary outside for weapons." Arthur told him and Severin lead Mario outside.

"Watch out!" A doctor yelled, on the operating table a corpse sat up but was shot in the head by the mercenary that was guarding the doctors.

"Check them carefully, we wouldn't want a accident happening in here." The mercenary said holding a pistol in his head he walked up to the corpse and shot it once more in the head.

"You will go with him and join the front-lines." Severin told him and left Mario.

"You're going out to the front-lines?" The mercenary asked him Mario nodded slowly. "Well you'll need a weapon, the only problem is we have none."

"My name is Mario." Mario said holding out his hand.

"Ummm... the name is Pataknight." He said looking at Mario's hand awkwardly. "Lets get moving."

Mario found out it was already starting to drizzle when this morning there wasn't a single cloud in the sky in fact this morning it felt like nothing was even going to happen but now he was with the castle guards trying to fight off a horde of endless zombies.

"Smell that?" Pataknight told him as they stopped at the gates.

"Smell what?" Mario asked smelling the air but all he smelled was gas, rotten flesh, and gun powder.

"The smell of death, don't inhale it our you could be next." said Pataknight and chuckled as if it were funny. Mario held onto his fireaxe as they walked down the courtyard. It was already filling up with survivors and very few soldiers, the sentry boxes above were occupied with cannons that fired without even taking a break.

"We aren't going to be able to hold these grounds." Mario told Pataknight and they continued walking pushing past people to reach the defense area.

"I know that but they don't, we're to unorganized we can't bring order in this chaos." Pataknight told him and they were finally outside many of the castle guards were already wounded and the others tried their best to keep the enemy at bay with pikes.

"What do I do?" Mario asked looking everywhere to help but help was needed everywhere.

"Go to where help is needed the most." Pataknight replied already shooting at the horde.

Mario looked at the three roads they could appear from on the north the streets were filled with vehicles, a broken barb-wire fence was on the ground, in the east there were few vehicles but more undead, on the west side a fire was already starting to consume nearby buildings.

"Get back!" A man shouted he was fighting a zombie women with only a piece of lumber but he wasn't doing so well keep her head away she was snapping at him and she spat blood in the guys face making him stagger away screaming.

"I'll cover the left." Mario shouted going to help the man. "Hey you!" He shouted grabbing the female zombies attention, she turned and looked at him before Mario slammed the axe in her temple.

"Push them back! Keep firing!" A armed survivor shouted.

"Reloading!" Pataknight shouted putting another clip in his rifle. Mario grunted swinging his fire axe his arms were already getting sore and his face was feeling sticky with dry blood and pus. He called for help but the others were either dying or fighting for their lives.

"Keep it going! Come on people keep moving!" Soldiers shouted letting people inside the castle without checking them.

"Mario! Go up to the sentry boxes I want you to take out as many as you can with a standard semi-auto! Now!" Pataknight shouted. "I'll catch up!"

Mario nodded and ran up the stairs into one of the sentry boxes where the cannons and snipers were at a few minutes had passed and Pataknight had joined him.

"They're too many down there." He panted and threw aside his rifle.

"What happened?" Mario asked him.

"I wasted ten clips down there and nothing." Pataknight said getting up and tossed Mario a rifle that was in a closet. "That's a M110, semi-auto sniper rifle." The two jumped from building to building and finally stopped on the roof of a house that wasn't far from the castle.

"Fire at only infected targets!" A sniper shouted at them both.

"Roger, firing at infected targets." Pataknight responded then he looked at Mario. "Get ready soldier."

He looked though the rifle's scope watching as people ran inside the castle. He spotted a zombie eating a Toad's arm and carefully Mario turned on the laser light and aimed for it's head, then he pressed the trigger and it fell on the floor.

"Nice shot, we have targets on the right." Pataknight told him. "Watch for friendly's."

"Got it." He said and looked through the scope again but there were too many people and the rain made it worse for him. "I can't get a shot!"

_ "Targets 12 o'clock."_

_ "Confirm firing at targets." _Both of their radios were filled with commands and requests that it seemed to frusterate Pataknight.

"Mario I'm reloading." He told Mario putting a new clip in his Kar98k.

"I can't see who's a target Pataknight." Mario replied looking from person to person.

_"Fire at everything you see!" _Arthur commanded on their radios.

"But sir there are friendly's out there!" Pataknight protested.

_ "Pataknight and Mario you both know i am doing this for all of our safety and Pataknight you know this is a option to save your sister." _Arthur told them Mario looked at the mercenary.

"Bloody hell, affirmative firing at all targets." He sighed but Mario could see he wasn't serious.

_"As I said fire at all targets no exceptions." _ With that command the gunfire blazed as everyone that was entering was being shot down including those that weren't infected.

**Well I have completed the first chapter of the story feel free to join and I will add your OC ASAP and I hope you guys enjoyed it I imagined it better in my head (sigh). Also Mario, Peach, Luigi and all other Mushroom Kingdom themes all belong to Nintendo. And the new O.C's will appear on the next chap which should be done tomorrow **


	3. Chapter 3

Guns were blazing and taking down everyone who tried to cross the gate where safety stood on the other side with Arthur's command no one was allowed to cross at all.

Mario and Pataknight sat on top of roof near the gates where a few other snipers were hiding as well except in other buildings.

"Pataknight!" Mario shouted grabbing the stunned soldier by the collar and shook him. "Get a grip of yourself!"

"We need to get out of here and fast." whispered Pataknight picking up his rifle and slung it on his shoulder. "Quick back to the walls!"

"Watch out!" Someone shouted as down the streets a man was driving a bulldozer straight into the castle doors.

_"Shoot the driver!" _Arthur shouted to all the snipers.

"I can't he isn't infected." The sniper said looking through his scope.

"Those are the people who are desperate to enter the castle." Pataknight explained to him his uniform was already wet and soaked with blood and water. "They're not thinking of their actions though."

_"Aim the cannons and take out that bulldozer." _Authur shouted at the cannons.

"Wait no!" Mario protested he knew that they weren't thinking of their actions.

A soldier sneered and pushed Mario back into a puddle. "Don't interfere with me! I am doing this for our kingdoms safety." He shouted. "Cannons fire!"

The cannons roared to life and unleashed a volley at the bulldozer three bullets hit it and the fourth caused it to explode but the bulldozer was hurtling towards the castle walls at such a high speed they all watched as the bulldozer crashed into the castle doors making them break off it's hinges and the door landed with a loud thud.

"Impossible." Mario muttered and their was a pause before everyone began to storm inside of the castle including the undead.

"Retreat! Fallback!" Arthur commanded the castle guards.

It wasn't possible for it to happen but it did the infected were inside of the castle and that moment became the greatest massacre. Mario ran with Fritz and Pataknight inside of the castle.

"What now!?" Pataknight shouted turning around to fire briefly before he resumed running.

"I don't know!" Mario tried to think of what to do but they really had no choices.

"Holy," A mercenary next to Mario shouted. He had on a soaked white T-shirt, jeans, and a belt filled with all sorts of tools. "This is crazy." He wiped his dirty blonde hair back and kicked down a zombie.

"Follow me!" Mario told them both. The both nodded and began to run back to the castle along with the horde of the undead.

"This is suicide! But I love it!" Pataknight shouted pulling out a faucet pipe and hit down any zombie that stood before them.

The other mercenary used his M16 and shot down zombies in short bursts. "Targets nuetralized!" He shouted and pulled out a PPSh-41 and resumed firing with it. Mario felt somewhat useless watching two allies fight off the zombies while he had a weapon.

"Run! Run! Keep running and don't stop!" Mario shouted at them both.

"Roger that!"

"Oorah! Haha!" Behind them the military had put a large fence right after the three passed the gates. The undead hissed and bit their new challenge and began to push it while surviving multiple gunshots.

"What is happening?" A girl stopped them before they entered the castle. She wore a formal blue dress with clouds on the bottom, and she her curly brown hair in a bun.

"The defense failed." The by told her.

"It failed?! What is Authur's plan now?" She asked staring at the three with her emerald green eyes.

"Yes, we're heading to more higher grounds for safety." Mario said having no time to explain his plan, in fact he was making it up as they went.

"I am coming with you then." She said with a serious look.

"As am I." Said a man behind her. The man wore a long-sleeve white shirt with the sleeves rolled up, a pair of circular glasses, and medical pants and rubber gloves.

"Fritz." Pataknight said patting the doctor on the back relieved to see him.

"Pataknight, our research for this madness didn't even begin we weren't able to even develop a cure." Fritz pulled his hair. Pataknight put his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"It's alright we can find some sort of solution later." He assured him. Behind them they heard a very loud thud. Mario turned around, the gate that was set up to hold off the undead was already breched the zombies were now in the castle.

"Quick guys lets move." The mecenary shouted at them.

"Lets move then." Mario told them. The girl with the bun turned around and spotted a small child sitting by a body.

"Hey!" She shouted.

"Cindy!" Fritz began to run after her but the mercenary stopped him.

"Go, I got this." He told Fritz. Cindy ran and scooped up the little girl who was sobbing quietly in her arms.

"It's ok I am here." She assured the little girl, Cindy herself didn't really know if she was safe because she was right in front of the entrance to the castle.

Outside it was a bloodbath soldiers and zombies fighting, gunshots ripped the winds, swords were slashing down the dark forces of death, and men and women were dying.

"Cindy!" The boy shouted bring her back to reality and he stabbed a soldier zombie in the throat.

"Thank you soldier." Cindy bowed her head and wiped some zombie blood off her cheek.

"No prob'." The mercenary told her and pulled out his knife. "My name is Alex Storm." He said introductively.

"Alex, behind you!" Cindy screamed, Alex spun around bring the knife into the zombie's temple. "quick upstairs with the others!"

Mario hoped his plan would work they were heading to Peach's room, a long narrow hallways with, windows on one side and nothing but a brick wall on the other.

"Alright boys! We're going to hold them off here!" Mario shouted. Alex, Pataknight, and Fritz turned around.

"Come the doctor is waiting for you!" Fritz laughed cocking his revolver.

"I hate fire but I am at my last resort." Pataknight mumbled and pulled out a hose and connected it to his backpack but Mario realized it was a flamethrower, which explained why he couldn't run fast. "Come and get me!"

"I never wanted a heroic death but this will do." Alex muttered to himself reloading his PPSh. "Here Mario." He held out a rifle with a bayonet on the end.

"What is it?" He asked making Alex chuckle.

"A M1 Garand semi-auto rifle helps reserve ammo but can be sorta hard to use in large groups." Alex explained to him.

Mario nodded at him. "Thanks."

"Incoming!" Fritz interrupted them.

"Cindy you and the little girl stay inside of the room." Mario told the girls.

"What about you guys?" Cindy asked.

"We'll be fine." Pataknight said putting on a gas mask and starting up his flamethrower.

The zombies were heard before they were seen then a solid line of zombies appeared shuffling or running at the four, a moan rose from the herd of the undead.

"Get ready." Mario said raising the rifle.

"Scorching time!" Pataknight shouted from behind his mask, he stepped forward and released fire igniting the zombies.

The fire did nothing but wound them as they were still moving but they were now on fire making them more dangerous but Pataknight continued spraying fire.

"Shoot them down!" shouted Alex he pressed the trigger and began shooting down zombies. He could see that he blew one's leg off and then shot it in the head as it fell. Fritz said nothing but he only fired his revolver and stopped to only reload.

"I did that!" Mario taunted shooting down a zombie but the horde was relentless as more came through the doors down below the fighting had stopped everyone had retreated.

"Guys!" Pataknight shouted pushing forward. "I am running out of gas!"

"We're going to have to fall back!" said Fritz throwing his empty bullets and put in some new ones. Alex was shooting like crazy taking off limbs and blowing off heads.

"Reloading! Cover me!" He shouted after his gun clicked, he pulled out a fresh drum magazine from his bookbag and tossed his old one inside. He loaded the clip. "Alright ready!"

"Into the room!" Mario ordered Alex and Pataknight fought the horde back slowly walking back into Peach's room.

"We need to cover the door." Mario thought. "Cindy."

The princess got up quickly. "Yes Mario." She said.

"Quick find me something to cover the door." He said. Pataknight and Alex stopped shooting and ran inside.

"Hold them back for a bit!" shouted Mario. The two nodded and resumed, the undead fell as both mercenaries defended the doorway.

"BURN!" Pataknight laughed.

"I love multiple targets!" Alex shouted with his trigger finger hurting. Cindy ran to Mario with a golf club in her hands.

"Perfect." Mario thought and slammed the doors and put the club in between the handles. The horde pounded on the other side, Fritz put his revolvers barrel in bwteen the crack of the door and shot a zombie that was on the other side.

"Push!" Mario shouted. Alex bent the club making it impossible for the door to be breached. The four sat in a corner waiting for the doors to be knocked down but eventually it stopped.

"_Mien gott, _this all seems impossible." Fritz said fixing his glasses and wiped his bloody hands on a rag.

"Really impossible." Mario agreed. He took a peek outside of the window it was pouring cats and dogs outside.

"Is there a television or a radio around here? We need to know if there are any evac plans." Cindy asked.

"Yeah let me get it." Mario said and got up. He opened a cabinet and found Peach's small hand held radio and turned it on.

_"This is the emergency broadcast station for the Mushroom Kingdom." _The anchorman said. _"An unknown virus has spreaded throughout the Mushroom Kingdom. If you live in the Toad Town region please go to the castle if you aren't able to please stay inside and lock all Village is no longer considered a safe area."_

"Nor is the castle!" Mario wanted to shouted but he continued listening. It repeated the same message over and over again.

"We're doomed." Fritz said holding the side of his head. "We're going to die and become them!" He shouted and kicked a stool.

Pataknight got up and held his friend down. "Fritz! Calm yourself!" He shouted. "You're scaring the kid!"

Fritz wiped his eyes and dropped his revolver. "I'm sorry, so much in one day living dead and these gunfights."

"You wish it were all better?" Cindy asked. Fritz looked at her confused. "You wish you could be a place you call Paradise, just close your eyes and you'll see it." She whispered softly and Fritz fell face first onto the floor snoring.

"Wow." Mario thought. "Did you hypnotize him or something?" Mario asked.

"Yes, right now he is dreaming of a land where he calls Paradise." Cindy replied holding the little girl. "I can control dreams and nightmares."

"Cindy? Is this a nightmare?" Mario asked her.

Cindy was quiet for a bit and nodded. "I am sorry Mario but this is reality and it has fallen." Mario laid his back against the wall.

He looked at everyone Fritz asleep not accepting, Pataknight stressed, Alex reloading his clip, and Cindy holding the little girl. "Reality has fallen. Those alive are at the hands of the zombies."

**Disclaimer: Mario, Peach, Luigi and all other Mushroom Kingdom themes all belong to Nintendo. **

**A/N: Well I tried on this chapter but when it comes to defense I suck because in any zombie game I am an idiot out there but never holding or defending a point. Also sad news for anyone who knew Haileythezombiequeen during the weekend one morning she was having respitory problems and she was unconscious for hours when she recovered she woke up with amnesia and now she doesn't remember anything not even Solaria. I am afraid Other Life is over but she should recover her memory soon her doctor said.**

**O.C's belong to their following owners:**

**Pataknight- me**

**Alex Storm- seekerofsols**

**Cindy Pop- Princess pop**

**Soul Siland (aka little girl for the moment)- HarmonySoul**

**Appearing O.C's**

**Tamarind- SuperGuest**


	4. Chapter 4

An hour had passed since Mario and the others had locked themselves in Peach's room. Mario tapped the tip of his M1 Garand on the floor in boredom. Pataknight and Alex were at the balcony reading a map for safe locations and looting routes.

"Why today?" Cindy asked holding the sleeping child.

"I don't know, I just planned of visiting the castle since my brother is gone off to Sarasland." Mario sighed. The banging had stopped but screams echoed throughout the castle.

"I say we should take the middle route, there we should be able to reach the outskirts of the kingdom faster." Pataknight said pointing at a route on the map.

"The middle I bet is more infected and it is a city area we could be overwhelmed quickly." Alex countered. "We should try moving around the city and maybe we could find some sort of help."

Fritz was still asleep and so was the young girl Cindy had saved. The young girl yawned quietly and sat up.

"Glad to see your awake." Alex said trying to sound welcoming.

The girl looked around it must've been scary waking up to see four people covered in blood and one wearing a gas mask with a massive backpack of napalm on his back.

"Hello." She said almost in a whisper.

"Shhh little one, don't mind them." Cindy said in a very soft voice. "You are safe what is your name young one?"

"Soul, Soul Siland." She told her, Soul wore black overalls with a pink shirt as well as pink rain boots, and her auburn hair was tied in a ponytail.

"Soul, that is a nice name." Cindy smiled.

"Wow she's good." Alex sighed.

"No worries mate." Pataknight chuckled.

"Shut it." Alex retorted but Pataknight laughed and gave him two thumbs up. Fritz woke up next and Mario had a few questions for him.

"What do we know about this crisis so far?" Mario asked Fritz. The doctor got up and wiped his hands on his pants.

"Well what we learned during observations is that these things aren't human the symptoms they suffer are short-term memory loss, paranoia, psychosis, and delusion." explained Fritz. "Their behavior however is strange, the creatures can't see and their mind is dead."

"Is the sight thing true doctor?" Alex asked. Fritz scratched the back of his neck.

"It was just a theory." He replied to the question.

"How does it spread?" Cindy asked him next.

"We don't know it could be airbourne for all we know."

"We need to get out of here." Mario got up and picked up his rifle.

Pataknight leaned against the door with a knife in his hands. "And where exactly would you go?"

"Sarasland." Mario blurted everyone looked at him.

"Seriously?" Alex asked putting his backpack on his back.

"That sounds like a good idea." Cindy added. "Sarasaland is an island, we could go faraway from here."

"Well if we're going to leave we should leave right now. Sundown is approaching." Soul said.

"Cindy where did you find that gold club?" Mario asked her.

Cindy opened a closet door where more of Peach's sports gear was at. "In here." Inside of Peach's closet were all the sport items she used.

"Grab that bat you'll need it." Mario handed her the pink lightweight bat Peach used during their baseball games. Mario didn't asked both mercenaries if they needed a melee weapon because Mario had already seen Pataknight's rusty pipe and Alex's knives.

"In times like this is when we realize things." Pataknight said standing in the balcony and looking into the distance.

"What?" Mario asked.

"In times of panic you must know who your true friends are because if you don't you'll collapse." He picked up his Panzerschreck off the ground. "This is my best friend and if any zomb wants to know my power then I will show them my bombs."

"Your barbaric as usual." Alex sighed.

"You two know each other?" Cindy asked.

"We fought in the same wars and now we fight against the undead." Alex explained.

"We are leaving now." Mario said and began to unlock the door.

"Ready?"

Everyone nodded and quietly opened the door, the hall was empty the curtains were torn, blood was splattered on the walls, dead bodies covered the ground.

"Soul, keep it quiet OK? If you feel scared just keep close to Cindy." Alex whispered walking over a burnt body. Mario slowly opened the door.

The undead still lurked inside and the castle was in ruins Mario spotted their first zombie it was the man who was at the gates and a zombie spat blood in his face now the man was hardly recognizable his lower half was missing, he crawled at the group as if he were doing a breaststroke, with the little bit of light Mario could see his face his cheek was bitten off, his neck was missing allot of skin, his eyes were wide like a wild animal.

"I'm sorry." Mario mumbled and pressed the tip of his bayonet on the man's forehead. "He's no longer human, he is one of them." He kept saying to himself hesitating to slam the bayonet.

"Do it." Cindy whispered and closed Soul's eyes so she would see. Mario's hands trembled until he finally brought the bayonet down the man.

"You did the right thing." Soul whispered. "No one would want to live being a monster like that."

"You're right." Mario patted her head gently.

"Where to?" Pataknight asked with his rocket launcher on his shoulder.

"We could try to go around back but that would take longer." Mario thought aloud. "First let's try the main doors."

"Aren't the courtyards infected as well?" asked Cindy. Mario facepalmed, he had forgotten the horde must've been waiting at the front.

"I doubt it they could be elsewhere." Soul said hopefully.

"If they are at the doors I'll make sure they get glued back together." Pataknight chuckled.

"Your Panzerschreck can only fire one rocket." Alex reminded him Pataknight grunted and shrugged.

"Lets just get moving this hallway is creepy." Soul tugged on Mario's sleeve. The group slowly walked down the halls they passed by the glass doors that lead them to the backyard gardens but the idea seemed dangerous.

"Look at this sorry sod." Alex chuckled watching a female gardener hurl herself at the glass door, her disgusting face ramming against the glass door luckily the door remained on it's hinges.

"That used to be the gardener." Mario said recognizing her, the lady was names Lily she and Mario spoke every once in a while but their chats were short.

"_Used to be." _Pataknight said to himself and opened the door the gardener ran inside and Pataknight impaled her through the mouth with the end of his pipe. "Rest in peace."

The body fell down limp on the ground Mario looked at the dead gardener then at Pataknight. "What? Why did you do that?!" He shouted.

"I wasn't going to waste a good rocket on one zombie now was I?"

"Not that! Why did you kill her?!"

Pataknight made a _tsk _sound. "You see you're showing weakness and that will get you killed. That is not her it used to be but not anymore. If we weren't here she would've attacked you."

Alex grunted and unslung his PPSh and attached a suppressor. "This place I bet is crawling with hostiles."

"Cindy keep yourself on gaurd at all times." Fritz said to the princess.

"Why can't I get a gun?" She demanded.

"Your a princess, a girl of such royalty wouldn't know a thing about firing a weapon." Mario patted her shoulder chuckling Cindy only made a sound of disgust.

"If we're heading down to Sarasland shouldn't we pack some equipment before we go?" Soul asked them.

"She's a smart one." Alex said to himself quietly.

"Right." Mario patted her head again. "Lets move on to the kitchen."

"We'll provide cover." Pataknight said watching the back. The group resumed walking to the kitchen along the way they found a few zombies but they were quiety disposed of.

"Stay dead this time." Alex whispered after shooting his tenth zombie the attachment was barely audiable which served for a useful purpose.

"Where to next Mario." Fritz asked him, Mario recognized the long hallway down the corridor was the dining room then the kitchen.

"Just down the hall."

"What are you guys equpied with?" Cindy asked them. During the whole trip she was holding Soul's hand tightly making sure she didn't lose the girl.

"I have a Panzershreck, a pistol, and a M1919 I did have a rifle and the flamethrower but I abandoned them back in the room." Pataknight said Mario wondered where he kept such a large armory.

"I have a M16, two pistols, a SKS rifle and a belt of knives never know when you need a kit like that." Alex told them.

"We seem ready." Mario said but he was to embarrassed to admit he couldn't even fire the M1 Garand accurately both of them were trained mercenaries and was just a plumber.

"Yeah." Cindy nodded in agreement. They entered the dining room to find it swarmed with zombies. The group stood quietly watching as the zombies didn't notice them the undead growled and moaned as they staggered around the dining room aimlessly.

"Oh shit." Pataknight whispered reaching for his pistol.

"On the count of three we should fire." Fritz whispered.

"I agree." Mario said quietly. Pataknight pulled out his pistol slowly and added a suppressor as well.

"Click." The gun made as it was cocked a Toad turned his head and looked at the orgin point of the sound.

"Three!" Fritz shouted. The four began shooting rapidly Alex and Pataknight fired their weapons in bursts and Mario smacked a zombie back with the butt of his rifle and stabbed it in the throat before it could recover, Fritz pulled out a bonesaw and cut a zombies throat then blew it's head off with his revolver.

"Boom you're are dead now!" Fritz laughed like a maniac.

"You should've stayed in the ground."

"You live to walk again and now you die again!" Within a matter of seconds the room was cleared.

"Reload your weapons you never know when there's another gunfight." Mario told the other when he never even fired a round.

"Locked and loaded."

"Ready."

"Six bullets ready." They all said finishing reloading their guns.

"Cindy are you all right?" Mario asked behind them the princess had killed the same amount of the undead except with her bat.

"So much for a princess not to need a firearm." She smirked showing the four her bloody bat.

"That was awesome Cindy." Soul shouted excitedly.

"Thank you Soul _some _people can't see it though."

"I said nothing." Pataknight chimed in.

"As did I." Alex added.

"Lets just get some food." Mario shouted trying to switch the subject. Everyone walked into the kitchen to only find it trashed with live crabs skittering on the floor.

"Looks like we we're going to have seafood tonight." Cindy commented.

"Grab as much food as you can." Mario said handing them a traveling bookbag, it had plenty of space and plus they didn't have to shove their pockets with small food. The group began to rummage through the shelves but it turned out it was looted by other people.

Pataknight cursed under his breath. "Grab food that doesn't need to be cooked and avoid seafood it will begin to smell bad."

"Soul how does can fruits and juice bottles sound?" Cindy asked finding a can of fruits and juice boxes.

"Sound good to me as long as it isn't icky." She replied.

"Canned pasta, delicous." Pataknight chuckled putting the cans in his larger backpack.

"Crackers and packed salads, useful." Alex said to himself. Everyone packed their bags with food but not until they were weighed down only what seemed enough for all of them.

"Ready guys?" Mario asked his group.

"Banzai! Ready to rock!"

"Affirmitive."

"Done."

"Ready to leave now!" Soul shouted she was stll shy but at least she was speaking. Their next goal was to leave the castle Mario kicked aside a curious crab that began to pinch his boots.

"This little guy could seem useful." Pataknight muttered carefully picking up a crab from behind and tied down it's pincers with a rubber band.* No one asked why he would need a crab but they continued walking the ruined castle. It was still their first day and so much has happened but Mario didn't want to know what lied ahead of them, he only hoped they survived.

**Oorah I hope you guys are enjoying the story please join and review it really helps allot and also I am glad to inform you my little sister's memory is recovering. Also my wifi was down and now back up and I also have more chapters that are ready to be posted.**

**Disclaimer: Mario and Peach as well as the setting belong to their rightful owners. **

**The following O.C's belong to:**

**Pataknight- me**

**Alex Storm- seekerofsols**

**Cindy Pop- Princess pop**

**Soul Siland- HarmonySoul**

**Appearing O.C's**

**Tamarind- SuperGuest**


	5. Chapter 5

The group came to a halt at the large wooden doors that were shut and guarding their exit was a large horde of the undead.

"You have to be kidding me." Alex whispered taking peeks at the mob.

"How many do you count?" Cindy asked.

"Twenty to probably thirty." said Alex.

"That's a little." Soul told Alex.

"Well Soul, in smaller numbers their dumb but in large numbers like this we could get swamped."

"Swamped?"

"It means-"

"We could get in big trouble." Cindy stopped him and mouthed. _"Don't scare here." _

"Well that's our only exit." Mario said.

"Looks like its going to be a fight." Pataknight said pulling out his rocket launcher.

"With the gunshots we could attract more." Alex added.

"Because the bullets aren't subsonic and Alex may have a suppressor but we can still attract those monsters." Soul said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"How did you?" Mario asked Soul held out a tiny booklet with weapon hints. "He gave it to me." She said pointing at Alex.

"It was the only thing I had." He protested.

"Lets forget it we have to get out of here." Mario reminded them. The group peeked at the horde once more.

"We're going to need to rush out of here." Cindy said.

"Yeah, Pataknight get ready." Mario said.

"Got it. Tell me when to fire I have only five rockets." He said aiming his rocket launcher at the horde. Mario waited for them to bunch up a bit.

"Fire!" He shouted a large _whoosh _sound was silenced by the loud explosion but all that could be heard was Pataknight laugh as he reloaded another rocket.

"They're gonna have to glue you back together in hell!" He laughed as body parts landed on the ground.

"Run!" Mario shouted and the group ran to the doors but when Mario tried pushing them it didn't budge.

"What the hell?!" Alex shouted.

"It's blocked from the other side." Mario shouted back.

"Cindy!" Soul whimpered hiding behind the four Pataknight remained up the steps shooting the horde that came through the halls but it was all usless they had many ways to swarm them.

"Stay behind me!" Cindy shouted getting her bat ready.

"Get ready to fight guys!" Alex informed them already with his gun out. The glass windows that were in the hallways shattered and the doors broke off their hinges.

"I sure as hell didn't like you bastards then and I still don't like you now." Mario hissed and aimed his rifle at the nearest zombie and pulled the trigger more gunfire Mari has been hearing that sound all morning long.

"Cover me!" Alex shouted switching rifles. Cindy grunted as she brought down her bat on a male doctor's head, it made a cracking sound as they came in contact.

"Help me I have to many over here!" Cindy pleaded.

"Cindy catch!" Alex shouted tossing her one of his pistols.

"A M1911 pistol." She said quickly examining the pistol and cocking it. "You called in the lightning time to bring down the boom!" She shouted already becoming someone else.

"Why aren't the doors open!" Pataknight shouted with a large mob behind him.

"They're jammed on the other side." Mario told him.

"Help me push it aside!" He barked and began to push it Alex and Soul joined pushing the door with all their might while Mario and Cindy continued shooting. The door opened slightly revealing a metal gate and sandbags blocking the doors.

"Athur god dammit!" Alex shouted Mario realized what had been done after the castle was breached Arthur escaped by abandoning his men inside.

"Stand back!" Pataknight shouted and shot the rocket blowing the doors off their hinges.

"Quick run!" Mario shouted as they ran over the debris.

"We need to get out of here!" Cindy shouted carrying Soul. The courtyard was by far worse it was filled with the undead that searched for food.

"This is bad!" Fritz shouted shooting a zombie in the knee then the head. Pataknight tossed his rocket launcher aside and pulled out his pistol.

"That was getting a bit too heavy." He said then he picked up a shotgun off the ground. "A simple double barrel should do me some good."

"Keep moving don't stop running." Fritz shouted already sprinting ahead of the group.

"Don't need to say it twice." Mario thought he could feel the gun the man had tried to kill him at the beginning weigh his pocket down.

"There are too many of them!" Cindy said hitting a zombie in the groin with her bat.

"Don't stop to finish them just keep moving!" Pataknight shouted over the groans of the undead smelling their prey.

Fritz fired one round and killed one zombie while the it pierced through and hit the zombie behind it. "Ja, die!" He said pushing the second zombie out of the way. He used the rest of the his five bullets and killed five zombies with one shot from his revolver.

Alex didn't struggle much as he ran through the undead his M16 had enough bullets to reach the gates but he had to fire at three round burst. Pataknight ran by Cindy shooting his shotgun and then he used his pistol after both shells were used.

"I see a truck!" Mario shouted pointing a green pickup truck. Mario picked up his speed and reached truck.

Soul held Cindy's hand but the young girl tripped a female nurse zombie moaned and shuffled towards her. "No." Soul pleaded. "Please no."

"Get the hell away from her!" Cindy screamed and with great force she swung her bat making the nurse's head explode as the bat came in contact.

The others stopped in front of the truck and turned around to look at the undead that was limping towards the survivors.

"I gotta hotwire this piece of junk! Keep me cover!" Cindy ordered putting Soul in the passenger seat.

"Alright men this is where we make our stand and if we die, we die as gentlemen." Pataknight said cocking his shotgun.

"Here they come!" Mario raised his rifle and took down one zombie, Alex knelt down and pulled out his SKS and joined the combat. Fritz protected the front of the car with his revolver keeping zombies away from Cindy.

"How are we going?" Mario asked.

"Almost done!" She shouted back hurrying herself.

"That's not very helpful!" Alex said slapping a new clip in the SKS.

"Tell me about it!" Pataknight added he fired one shotgun shell and shoved a zombie back before firing his second, he felt something tackle him down and he was face to face with a mercenary zombie.

"Get this shit off of me!" He shouted but Mario and Alex were fighting for their lives. A gunshot ran near his left ear he saw another person come out from behind a car.

"Get up yer' supposed to be a soldier!" The man said he wore a long coat and his long black hair blew with the wind his facial features showed he was one no one would mess with at a bar a gold tooth and a scar on his right eye. He really seemed more like a pirate than a soldier himself.

"Thanks." Pataknight muttered getting up.

"Don't be thanking me this fight has just begun." The pirate lifted up a Blunderbuss shotgun. The two joined Mario and Alex who were both reloading their rifles.

"Die already!" Pataknight shouted using his shotgun as a melee weapon. He slammed the butt of the gun into a zombies chest then shot it with his pistol.

"Just like naval invasions." The pirate said laughing as he was using a saber to cut limbs off the undead.

"Everyone I got it!" Cindy shouted at the group as the truck started up.

"Hop in!" Mario said as he got in the driver's seat and Cindy sat in the passengers. Fritz, Alex, Pataknight and the pirate hopped in the back of the truck.

"Drive!" Fritz shouted hitting the side of the truck signalling Mario to go. Mario pressed the gas and drove off swerving past vehicles that were blocking the road. Mario began to slow down as they entered Toad town it was already getting dark and luckily the street lights began to flicker on.

"Look at this." Pataknight whispered as Mario slowed down the town was empty with blood splattered in some areas.

"The botanist shop. I remember this place." Mario said quietly to himself.

"Wow this place is so quiet." Cindy said.

"I wonder if they got away or did they die?" Alex asked hopping off the truck. "I'll be going on foot, hopefully I can find a survivor."

"I hope they went to find others." Soul said sitting in between Mario and Cindy

"Hey Pirate, where do you live." Mario shouted so the man in the back could hear him.

"Down that street its the first apartment on your left." He replied back.

"All right." Mario followed the pirates instructions and stopped the truck at a apartment that had a cinder-block fence surrounding it, it was only three stories high, and a metal gate protected the front.

"Not far from here is the bridge it's heavily barricaded by the military." The Pirate told them. "My name is Tamarind, feel free to spend the night here."

"Thank you." Mario said nodding his head.

"The water and power here work so feel free to make yourself at home." Tamarind said to the group. He unlocked the gate and locked it when everyone entered the apartment.

"You live here?" Alex asked.

"No, I found it and decided to crash here since the military is only letting people go pass the bridge one by one." Tamarind said to Alex.

"There are more survivors." Mario said relieved.

"If the castle fell then so would the bridge, containment is useless." Fritz reminded him.

"Your never optimistic."

The inside of the apartment was very simple and plain white walls and a red carpet with stairs and a lobby.

"I am sure we could find some items here if we do some looting." Mario said.

"Meh, go ahead I don't feel like doing any of that." Tamarind waved his hand in dismissal.

"Can we relax first?" Cindy asked her knees were sore from all the running. Mario felt a pain of guilt he had been making everyone fight without taking much of a break.

"Yeah. Tamarind where do we stay?" Mario asked him hopefully it wasn't outside.

"Pick your room I reccomend one on the top floor just in case." He awnsered. Mario helped Cindy and Soul up the the top floor while the others followed him.

"This place is pretty tidy and empty." Pataknight said as the walked up the flight of stairs. The entered the third floor that had a intersecting path with ten room total on the floor.

"Well chose your room I guess." Tamarind told Mario and the others.

"Finally a break." Cindy sighed in relief after Alex kicked open a door for her she laid in a bed and fell asleep with Soul

"Time to assemble my gun." Pataknight mumbled hitting his had with what seemed like a gun's barrel. He sat on the floor and dumped a bunch of gears and parts then he began to assemble his gun.

"I'll be looting the rooms if you need me." Alex said walking back down stairs. Fritz wandered off somewhere leaving Mario with Tamarind.

"Family?" He asked.

"No, no, no we are just friends I guess."

"You_ guess_?" Tamarind asked raising a eyebrow.

"I mean I plan on heading to Sarasland I don't know about them one is a doctor, two are mercenaries, and Cindy is a princess who is watching over Soul."

"I see." Tamarind said sitting down in the middle of the hall. "You all seem so close, so predictable. Why are ya' heading to Sarasaland?"

"My girlfriend and brother are over there." Mario told him. "I hope it's safe."

"Question, how do you plan on crossing the whole entire land I mean first you have to cross the bridge and believe me I tried, then escape the Mushroom City, then head to Beanbean Kingdom, the whole island is vast."

"There's a port and Peach beach."

"That's where my ship is parked." Tamarind added.

"Your ship? Why are you all the way down here?" Mario asked.

"I came all the way over here to stock up before I set sail again but then this happened." Tamarind explained. "Now I can't head down to my ship after a months travel I am trapped in an old apartment."

"At least we're safe." Mario said down stairs Alex was kicking down doors and looking through rooms.

"Finally all complete." Pataknight said holding up a large machine gun. "My M1919 with this I can be able to take down a load of those undead bastards."

"You seem prepared." Alex said coming up stairs in his hands he held all sorts of items like book-bags, medical supplies, and even a few packs of bullets. "You guys can never believe what I found."

Alex dumped all the stuff on the floor and everyone except for Cindy and Soul who were still asleep looked at the contents.

"Who needs some 357's?" Alex asked.

"Over here." Fritz said. Alex tossed him the box of bullets. "Finally I was running low on ammo at the courtyard."

"Any shells?" Pataknight asked looking around.

"Take some medical items too." Mario reminded them.

"Painkillers?"

"Check." Alex replied and tossed a bottle to Tamarind.

"Wrapping bandages." Pataknight said putting a pack of bandages in his book-bag. "I have some food as well."

"Watcha got?" Tamarind asked they spent thirty minutes exchanging items and had set aside some stuff for Cindy.

"I guess I'll go cook something. There's a kitchen in the lobby." Tamarind said and walked downstairs to the kitchen.

"I'll be upstairs keeping guard." Pataknight told Mario and walked upstairs with his gun.

"We'll be safe for the moment." Mario thought and walked to his room. He fell back on his bed and sighed already exhausted.

"Yo Mario we need you up here for a minute." Pataknight said. Mario sat up and walked upstairs Alex stood at the edge of the roof with his SKS aiming at the bridge, Pataknight's M1919 sat in the middle of the floor with a large box of ammo with it.

"What is it?" Mario yawned.

"These or more than survivors." Alex said zooming his sniper in for a better look. "545 meters away from here is the bridge. Mushroom kingdom officals are defending it riots shields and ranged shooters but there are other civilians there too, behind them is a large gate and a infirmary where patients are being checked or treated similar to the one in the courtyard."

"Anything else?"

"Yes, behind the gates are firetrucks, I guess they'll hose us down if we get to close."

"Any military officals?" Pataknight asked.

"No just mercs they military must've pulled back and left the Mushroom kingdom officals behind to defend the area."

"And the only way to cross is through the water or on that bridge." Mario sighed and rubbed his hand through his hair. "Am I getting white hair because I am literally stressed out."

"No sir, but go back down stairs and relax we will keep watch." Fritz chuckled and looked over the rails.

Mario walked back down stairs he could hear a TV display in the other room where Cindy was in it was telling them bad news as always.

_ "We are here at the Mushroom bridge where the bridge that connects to the Mushroom City and Toad town is blocked. Some are asking if this blockade is needed but we have no response." _The reporter said.

"How ironic the mercs are watching the same bridge." Mario said startling Cindy.

"Don't scare me like that." She gasped and punched him softly on the shoulder.

"I did knock."

_"The Mushroom City is a safe haven for all those still alive in the Toad Town area please report to the bridge where you will be able to cross shortly." _The news reporter looked at something in horror then gunshots were able to be heard. _"Gunshots the police are using firearms! Please sir I am begging let me get out of here."_

The TV went black then it was back at the broadcast station. The anchorman shuffled his paper in his hands. _"We have recvieved word we will not be on air anymore. If anyone cannot reach the bridge please stay indoors and lock all doors and windows. I wish luck be with you." _

Cindy turned off the TV before Soul could wake up. "Go downstairs I smell dinner is about to be ready." She told her and Soul ran down stairs singing some sort of song.

"She's happy." Mario commented.

"Happiness is a good thing."

"We can take down these zombies I mean we have firearms." Mario assured her. "So we're safe."

"With a limted amount." Cindy reminded him.

"Still."

"So you're going to run away after you run out?" Cindy asked sitting up on her bed.

"Not really, at least not yet."

**I finished this chapter chapter 6 should be done this weekend I am leaving the boring town I live in to the mountains in Tennessee this weekend don't worry guys Ill be typing along the way for u guys. Also I plan on doing a cover for the story a custom drawn one**

**Disclaimer: Mario and Peach as well as the setting belong to their rightful owners. **

**The following O.C's belong to:**

**Pataknight- me**

**Alex Storm- seekerofsols**

**Cindy Pop- Princess pop**

**Soul Siland- HarmonySoul**

**Tamarind- SuperGuest**

**Appearing O.C's**

**Rez Voltz- Tjthereader99**


	6. Chapter 6

It almost seemed like a normal night for Mario he had a roof over his head and he could smell food being made in the kitchen but he knew his day wasn't normal outside the dead walked and on the apartment's roof studying the bridge blockade.

Tamarind called everyone down for dinner Mario yawned and stretched as he got up. Pataknight, Alex, and Fritz walked downstairs to join the others around the table.

"Hurry up Mario." Alex said as he passed Mario's door.

"Your dinner will get cold." said Fritz.

"And I will eat it." said Pataknight. Mario walked down to the kitchen where a big spread of food was awaiting them.

"We should be safe for tonight." Alex informed them as he sat down.

"Why is that?" Cindy wondered.

"We have deployed a few traps, if those undead bastards get close they'll be splattered all over the pavements." Pataknight said eating a spoonful of salad.

"So we can rest for tonight." Mario thought in relief.

Soul ate a bagel and talked with her mouth full. "Hopefully."

"Yeah, hopefully." Mario said to himself.

"Bloody hell." Pataknight shouted running upstairs in a hurry.

"How do they know where they're going?!" Mario said. After dinner Mario walked back to his room and laid down in his bed.

"Resting?" Cindy asked him quietly entering his room.

"For a little while."

"I told the two mercenaries to get their rest. I will be on watch duty tonight."

Mario sat up and looked at her. "Are you sure? You should rest."

She shrugged. "It's only for an hour til Tamarind does the check." She walked back to her room. "Besides I am a skilled marksman, I man not look like it but I can defend myself."

Mario laid back down and looked up at the roof. "Is it safe over there?" He asked hoping someone could anwser his message. He had fallen asleep after but it only felt like seconds until he was woken up by an explosion.

Pataknight quickly ran past Mario's door putting on his jacket. "Bloody hell!" He grunted.

"What's going on?" Soul yawned rubbing her eyes.

"The traps have went off, the dead are near." Alex answered. They stood on the rooftops looking down at the mob of the dead shuffling and walking towards the bridge.

"The light and sound, they're attracted to sounds and that's where the undead is going!" Fritz concluded.

Mario opened the doors of the roof and ran over to the edge. "It's getting worse, much more worse. This crisis will never end."

Alex sighed and picked up his sniper off the wall. "Humanity is damned."

Pataknight looked at his gun lying on the ground. "We can't shoot either can we doc?" He asked Fritz.

"By as far as the observation we are seeing they're attracted to sound but they have no feeling left. If we do fire they will enter the apartments." The doctor rubbed the back of his neck.

Mario walked to the back of the hotel and looked over the rails there were only a few in the back road. "It is safe in the back. We could climb over the wall and escape out back." He said.

"And then what?"

"We try to find a way to cross that bridge." The four looked uneasy.

"I say we do it." Cindy said finishing listening to everything they had said. "First we get ready then get the hell outta here."

"I'll go inform Tamarind you guys go downstairs and get ready." Fritz said already running downstairs.

"We will pick off as many as we can." Pataknight gave Mario a grin and thumbs up.

"Alright use the fire escape to get down when I say lets go." said Mario and ran down stairs to his room. "Get the stuff I need." He said to himself and grabbed his bookbag and began to pack his stuff quickly.

"Soul are you ready." Cindy asked Soul she nodded and held Cindy's hand.

"Mario! We're ready!" Tamarind said running upstairs with his bookbag on.

"Guys come on we're leaving!" Mario shouted to Alex and Pataknight. "Quick run to the back they're coming in!"

Mario made sure everyone was downstairs Tamarind opened the staff door that lead to the back behind them at the front gates the horde was pushing down the fence.

"Pataknight! Alex!" Mario shouted for the two mercenaries.

"Going!" They shouted as they climbed down the fire escape ladder. He heard a large thud sound and then glass breaking. "They're getting closer!"

Tamarind leaned a ladder of the wall and instructed everyone to climb quickly over it. "Get an adult over then the child."

"I'll go." Mario volunteered and he landed the alley of the back of the apartment rats skittered away from him, the wind blew a piece of today's newspaper in his face but other than that it was empty.

"Is it clear lad!" Tamarind shouted on the other side.

Mario nodded and put his rifle on his back. "Yeah. Come on its safe." Within seconds Soul jumped on top of Mario.

"Sorry." she muttered embarrassed.

"It's alright." He said patting her head and getting up. Tamarind and Cindy landed and then the rest of the group.

"Taste this you ugly bastards!" Tamarind shouted lighting a bottle with his lighter and then he tossed the bottle over the building.

"I think we should run." Pataknight chuckled nervously. Everyone agreed and they were on three yards away when the apartments blew up.

"KABOOM!" Tamarind bellowed watching pieces of the building land on the streets.

"What the hell did you do!" Mario shouted as he could hear the blood flowing in his ears.

"I left the gas open for those undead sally's!" He laughed. Cindy sighed and looked at the streets.

"We should get moving." Cindy reminded the group. Everyone rearranged their equipment and began to walk to the bridge.

Mario walked alongside Tamarind guarding the rear, the pirate only whistled as he carried his Blunderbuss in his hands.

"Don't you ever feel scared." Mario asked.

"Nope."

"You ever feel out of hope?"

"Never."

"What is your secret? Do you drink it over or do you just hide it behind that face?"

"Just hold on to what keeps you alive?" Tamarind said proudly and pulled out two pictures from his pocket, it was a woman and a child. "My wife and daughter are what keep this man alive without them I would've blown my brains out."

Pataknight bent down to check a fallen survivors backpack. "Lets see what you had."

"Pataknight, leave that poor body alone." said Cindy.

"Nope. He died wanting the next pair of survivors like us to have his items." Pataknight said tossing her a bag of chips. "Don't need those."

"Men." She said annoyed.

Pataknight got back up and looked at the city. "We need to move fast. I need to find my wife."

"Your wife?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, she's across that damn bridge."

"Once we cross that bridge we'll have to cross Koopa Village before we reach the Mushroom City." Mario told the mercenary.

"Why the hell wasn't the city made closer."

"It was faster on car."

"We don't even have one." Pataknight reminded Mario. "Lets just hurry up I get impatient."

"What the hell? What this isn't even possible." Fritz said stopping the group wasn't far from the bridge but they could see smoke rising.

"Oh my, the bridge is under attack." Cindy gasped.

Soul hugged Cindy tightly whimpering. "W-where will we go? Are we going to die?"

"No one is going to die, not on my watch!" Alex growled.

"Now Alex no need to get trigger happy." Pataknight held his shoulder. "We just need to find some way accross that damn bridge."

"How about we use the supports that are under the bridge." Soul suggested. Everyone paused for a moment. "Bad idea huh?"

"No that is a perfect idea we will be able to avoid the cross-fire and the zombies." Mario said.

"Not really." Pataknight said looking at the zombies that were limping and walking to the bridge.

"There millions of these bastards." Tamarind said loading his Blunderbuss.

"We are going to need to avoid being caught. Which means avoid a gunfight." Cindy said. Mario lead the group down the hill slowly and began to approach the bridge quietly and quickly.

The support under the bridge for years was used by criminals and other illegal used by crooks under the support criminals reinforced the supports with the one bridge from any junk they were able to use trunks, fencing, wooden boards, and even cardboard.

"This seems like a bad idea." Pataknight said nervously but his face was sickly green.

"Whoa, what's is with that color?" Tamarind said and began to laugh.

"I am terrified of heights."

"And you carry around large weapons. Man you crack me up." said Tamarind trying to stop himself.

"Get yourself together if one of us falls off this bridge they're dead." Fritz shouted. "The current is strong and the water is too deep."

Mario looked down the bridge and into the water that was now polluted with debris from above suitcases, vehicles, personal belongings, and even dead bodies floated in the river.

"Don't look down." Cindy said and lifted Soul on her shoulders.

"I really wish I had brought my flamethrower." said Pataknight pointing at the slope, the zombies tumbled down the hill and some even landed on their faces but they still got back up.

"I admire their stuborness. Their desire for our flesh is relentless." said Tamarind.

"They'll need to climb back up the hill. Quick move." Fritz said and with that the group walked slowly on the creaking make-shift bridge.

Above the bridge an officer named Mason was at his squad car on his radio requesting for reinforcements as the horde of zombies was already pushing past the road blocks.

"What do you mean reinforcements are unavailable?! We are holding off the bridge as you said!" Mason shouted.

_"I am sorry Mason! We are in need of the reinforcements aide as well, we are giving you and your men a final order, do what you can good luck captain." _The commander told Mason before the communications went dead.

"Commander?! Commander!" Mason shouted on the radio but he received no response. "Dammit, this situation is that bad."

"Officer." A mercenary said running over to Mason. "We are being pushed back the civilian casualties are rising. We are unable to hold the entrance.

"I see. Inform the others to leave the shields behind we are going in offensive." Mason told the mercenary as he dug for his rifle out of his trunk.

"I will. Officer will the reinforcements arrive as we asked?"

Mason looked down at the ground. "No," he wanted to say but only saying that would bring down morals but says yes would give false hopes. "They're on their way. For now we are given orders to do what we must to stop this from spreading."

The mercenary stood up taller and unslung his shotgun. "Give the order officer."

Mason felt uneasy. "We are going to need to do what we can to stop the mob, fire at will."

"On it sir." The mercenary ran to the front-lines and Mason followed.

Riots shields were pushing back the mob of the dead with little effect since people that weren't bitten pushed past the officer breaking their formation and even leading them to believe they had let an infected run by.

"Die already!" A armored officer named Hughes shouted. He pushed down a zombie with his riot shield and then stabbed it through the eye with a knife. "You undead bastard." He cursed and kicked it one more time.

"Hughes, get you men and fall back we're going in on the offensive." shouted Mason. Hughes dropped his shield and pulled out his handgun and joined Mason.

"Alright, what's your plan?" said Hughes. He raised his pistol and fired two rounds before listening again.

"We were given orders to hold these bastards back! Tell the fire department to ran their vehicles through these guys!" Mason ordered. Hughes ran back to the fire department who were ready with fire axes.

"Put your vehicles on drive and ram those bastards down!" Hughes shouted.

"My name is Radec, lead of the fire squad why are we doing that?!" A firefighter in a black jacket shouted over the noise of screaming and gunfire.

"We were given orders to hold this mob back by any means necessary." Mason informed Radec every detail of what was happening in the city.

"Is that what this has come to." Radec finally said, he clenched his fire-axe and looked at the army of zombies. "Put the trucks on drive we have to make sure these things don't reach the middle of the bridge."

Mason turned around and grabbed his megaphone. "Everyone watch out!" He shouted and the firetrucks were sent driving as much of the undead as they could.

"Form a line and get ready to shoot!" Hughes commanded. A line was formed and everyone raised their guns. "Fire at will on my command!" said Hughes.

Guns glinted in the street lights their and the dead marched forward begging for flesh. Mercenary, officals, and firefighters stood their grounds.

"Fire!" Hughes shouted. Every armed survivor fired their guns until they were in need to reload. Hughes cursed under his breath as he reloaded his revolver, he cocked the gun and shot a zombie in the head the zombie landed on the ground hard.

A woman ran holding her child by the arm, she had tears streaking across her face. "Please, let me through my child." she pleaded but Mason could see her kid breathing then he collapsed on the ground.

"Your orders sir." Radec looked Mason. The woman began wailing and cried over her child.

"That child is one of them." Mason muttered in despair and walked back to his squad car.

"Mason? Where are you going." Radec asked. Mason didn't reply but he winced when he heard two gunshots.

"I am sorry Radec, there is no hope for this blockade." Mason whispered and put his hand on his holster. "We did what we could."

Radec instantly knew what would happen. "Mason! No!" But by the time he finished Mason had shot himself then the bridge itself was overwhelmed.

**Left a cliff hanger for the bridge crew note they're dead just felt like adding it for some reason and I swore I posted this chapter but then today i barely realized i didnt sorry guys.**

_**The following O.C's belong to:**_

**Pataknight- me**

**Alex Storm- seekerofsols**

**Cindy Pop- Princess pop**

**Soul Siland- HarmonySoul**

**Tamarind- SuperGuest**

**Rez Voltz- Tjthereader99**

_**Appearing O.C's**_

**Watcher-**

**Blade- seekerofsols**


	7. Chapter 7

While the bridge was breached Mario and the others crossed to the other side. Mario didn't need to turn around to see what was happening with all the comotion they had heard under the bridge, he had no hope.

"We crossed the bloody bridge." said Tamarind. The other side was filled with vehicles but they were unusable due to the traffic.

"Looks like we head on to the city on foot." Mario sighed. He wished they could've brought the pickup truck but they wouldn't be able to cross.

"The horde is mainly concentrated on the other side. We should at least search the vehicles for any items." Alex suggested.

"Good idea but we will on search a few nightfall is approaching and if we scavenge too long we could get in trouble." Mario said and walked over to a green car.

"Let me give you a hand, you check the inside I will check the back." Pataknight said and shot open the trunk of the car. Mario checked the inside but all he was able to find was scrap paper, loose change, and allot of suitcases.

"Any luck?"

"Nah, only family photos." Pataknight said. "Tamarind, Alex anything?"

"Only a crowbar." Alex said tossing Cindy the crowbar.

"A lighter could be useful but it's almost out of gas."

"Alright last car." Mario announced and opened the inside of a van.

"Jackpot." Soul said standing in between Mario and Cindy the van had a few camping items a tent, a small stove, sleeping bags, and water bottles.

"All right we will divide this up but for now we will try to find another safe area." Mario said putting everything in his backpack.

"You heard him night is approaching." Tamarind said slapping Mario's back and walked ahead of the group.

"There's a nearby garage we can use that for a small camp for tonight." said Fritz. "I had my car repaired their it's a ten minute walk."

"Ten minutes with or without the undead." Alex reminded Fritz of their current situation.

"The garage sounds fine but I really need to take a break my heels hurt." Cindy complained.

"Mario carry her we will guard the flanks." Tamarind assured him. Mario didn't know what happened after that because he was carrying Cindy on his back and Soul walked by them.

"Why me?" Mario sighed.

"Oh don't worry." Cindy smiled. "Just add this as one of your hardships on this adventure." Mario groaned and looked at the ground.

The others walked ahead or close to Mario watching every alley at points wandering rats made something fall causing Tamarind to fire at the origins of the sound.

"Bah, it's one of them!" shouted Tamarind firing a blast of his Blunderbuss at a trashcan but instead a small rat ran back into the sewers.

"Man the streets at night weren't this creepy." said Alex he was looking through his M16's scope which had night vision mode.

"It could be worse." Fritz chuckled nervously.  
>"How worse doc? There are human eating monsters on the loose, we are in the streets where moments from now we could be ambushed, and we can't see because these streetlights are useless. Now tell me what exactly could be worse than this?" Pataknight demanded.<p>

They all stopped as they heard someone panting then they heard footsteps running closer to them. The team formed a circle looking in different directions.

"I hear it! I hear someone coming!" Soul shouted frightened.

"Stay by me child!" Cindy commanded her hiding Soul behind her. The footsteps were very close.

Mario felt the footsteps close by with one motion he hit someone or something with his rifle then he pointed it at the person.

"Woah, woah, woah!" The person shouted. Mario turned on his flashlight and realized he had hit a survivor a teenager. His hair was messy and he smelled like sweat but he wore a grey dirty hoodie, torn up pants, and red shoes.

"Another one." Pataknight murmured and picked up the teenager. "What's your name and where are you from?"

The boy got up and wiped the dirt of his jacket. "Geez, watch it will ya' those freaks are in the city."

"The city?!" Mario gasped in his mind. "What has happened in the city?!" He grabbed the boy by the jacket and shook him.

"Let me just say those things are roaming the streets." The teenager said and then he sighed.

"What happened?" Soul asked and held his hand.

"Me and my father, we were going to leave the city but with a large mob of people separated us so I began running, I don't know where I was going but I didn't stop either."

"And you ended up here." Mario concluded. "We are heading to Sarasaland you can tag along if you like."

The boy smirked and picked up his bookbag and a metal bat. "The name is Rez, Rez Voltz."

After the introductions the group resumed walking with their new team member. The roads were still dark making everyone get their flashlights ready.

"I remember the gym here." Rez said pointing his light to a gym the glass was broken and the place reeked.

"No time for memories. Where is the garage at?" Alex asked stopping at a intersection. Fritz scratched his chin looking at the roads.

"The left." said Fritz. "It was on the left."

Mario looked down the road it had only a few nearby buildings that were abandoned and was flooded with broken cars. "Alright hopefully you're right doc."

** This chapter was short but I couldn't keep the readers waiting but I am also busy with school I am a senior this year and rules have changed making it harder to graduate so I am trying and working hard with chemistry projects, listening to math (I hate and suck at math literally I havent passed it yet) and then the other classes I accelerate at them.**

**Disclaimer: Mario, Peach, and Luigi belong to Nintendo**


	8. Chapter 8

It turned out Fritz was right about the garage, the place was abandoned and was a dead end but the metal shutter was still intact and the doors were made from metal and weren't knocked down.

"Not as comfy as the apartments." said Mario looking at the

building. "But this could work."

"Alright lets do this." said Rez throwing his baseball bat up and catching it. He quietly opened the door

The inside was dark and it smelled awful Mario immediatly gagged and covered his nose.

"We have infected down the hall." Rez whispered slowly opening the door more.

"Kill them quietly don't wanna attract more of these undead bastards." Mario whispered.

Thirty minutes passed and they had cleared the garage's lobby but the small building was still lurking with more of the undead.

"Worked up quite a sweat by bashing some skulls."

"They prove no worries for me." said Cindy dropping her old clip from her pistol and put in a new one.

They stopped by the repair station and found a beat up white van.

"A van, it looks like it still works except it needs some repairs." Pataknight said examining the inside of the van it was dirty, covered with dust but the ignition began, and the tires were popped.

"I remember I used to do deliveries in these, they ain't that fast." said Rez.

"You were a delivery boy?" asked Mario surprised a bit.

Rez rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Eh... you can say that."

The survivors they found in the garage sat in the lobby not even wanting to glance at Mario and the others.

Tamarind came in the room with his weapon in his hand and his coat was all bloody. "The building is cleared, we dumped the bodies in the alley."

"Are they dead, as in completely." Mario asked. Ever since the castle escape he wanted to make sure every zombie they found were completely dead.

"Yep, blew their heads off."

"Nice job captain, for every zombie dead is another man living." said Mario as he patted his back assured they were safe in this new building.

"Is this going to be a permanent base or are we heading out?" Rez said, he sat down in a chair and sipped from a soda can.

"If Pataknight can get that van to work we could drive to the city-"

"They city?!" Rez said his face was red with anger and his eyes were full of sadness. "The city, that is all I hear from you guys. What the hell is in the city! Why is it so imporant we head to that death trap?!"

"Rez-" Cindy begged but he shrugged her off.

"No! I have lost my father there and we are going there. It isn't safe lets just crash here and stay here."

"Rez you have a father right?" Cindy asked him. "Your father is out there worried. We need to find him. Mario and the others are hoping to find some clue of safe bases to find the ones they love."

Mario felt at ease as well Cindy was doing something.

"Please calm down." She whispered. Rez's face wasn't red anymore.

"Fine." He mumbled under his breath, Tamarind instead had fallen asleep standing up.

Alex came in the room and dumped some supplies on the ground. "Found some batteries, pieces of cloth we could use for bandages, and a welding torch."

"No food?" Cindy asked checking everything carefully.

"The survivors we found had wasted the last of the food a day ago." said Alex.

"We won't have enough to feed ourselves if we give them some of our food." added Fritz.

"We have Soul and she is just a child. We are going to have to go scavenging later on."said Mario and he meet the survivors two women and six men all of them dirty with tattered clothes.

"Don't worry." Cindy said. "You are safe."

Mario followed the group as they walked to the gym he felt nervous and very frightened hours had passed and it was sundown as they went to the gym where they hoped there was food. The group consisted of himself, Alex, Rez, and four more survivors that were at the garage. The others stayed at the garage.

"Yo' Mario keep up man." Rez shouted ahead of the group.

"You are the one who needs to slow down." Said a survivor who volunteered to join the group. He wore a white suit that was now dirty and carried a handgun.

"Agreed." Mario sighed.

They group stopped at the glass doors Rez chuckled and grabbed his bat.

"Oh man I always wanted to do this." He said raising his bat up. Mario and the others stepped back as the door shattered.

Rez leaned inside checking to see if there were any zombies inside.

"All clear." He said and stepped inside.

"Ok, which one of you crapped your pants?" Said another one of the survivors they called Viktor, he was a tall man who always smelled like alcohol and wore a dirty green shirt and black pants.

"Shut up Vic." Alex told him. They stepped into the gym's lobby the equipment was knocked down and the place was empty they shone their lights at every part of the gym.

The receptionist desk was splattered with blood behind posters hung on the wall with happy children talking about health and fitness.

"Someone check the desk the rest look for some vending machines." Mario said. Without a word Alex lead the group while Viktor hoped over the desk and fell on his face.

"I'm good." He assured them as he got back up. The rest walked around the gym until someone found the lights. Mario and the others turned off their flashlights.

"Oh, someone was drinking on the job." Viktor chuckled behind the desk. "Let's see a first aid kit, don't need it, oh what's this a energy bar disgusting."

"Viktor!" Alex shouted at the drunkard.

"I am kidding, damn you sound like my father." He muttered putting the items he found in his bag.

"Jackpot!" Rez shouted and began breaking the vending machine's glass.

"Rez keep it down." Mario reminded him.

"Got it chief." said Rez and began stuffing the contents into his bookbag. Alex had filled his bookbag with medical items he found in the infirmary and joined Mario.

The guy in the white suit scoffed. "Why there is no one home." He chuckled and looked around. "HELLO! IS ANYONE HOME!"

"Hey are you trying to get us killed!?" Alex grabbed the guy by the collar.

"Guys we should get going we have enough already." said Mario.

"No, not yet I ain't leaving until I have myself my own food." Said the guy with the white suit.

"Hey get over here!" Mario shouted at him but he closed his mouth quickly the man ran to a nearby door and opened it quickly but on the other side was a hallway filled with the undead and the man was knocked down, he began to scream for help but his words died quickly only to be replaced by screams.

"Shit!" Viktor said hopping over the desk this time landing on both feet. He unholstered his pistol and aimed at the zombies.

"A ambush! Quick lets go!" Mario shouted but the third survivor from the garage was tackled down by a female zombie who appearing from behind the group.

He looked up at Mario as he was being torn apart. "Help me!" He pleaded.

"Drink, kill zombie, repeat if needed." Viktor slurred and put a new magazine in his pistol.

Mario pushed back a zombie with his rifle then he stabbed it in the chest and pulled the trigger forming a large hole. "I'm sorry." He repeated multiple times.

"Shit, they're behind us!" Viktor said. For a drunk he was pretty well skilled making each bullet count as he wasted the undead with only one shot. "Shit they're all around us now!"

"Yo' what's the hold up!" Rez asked his bat was already bloody and a bit dented but other than that he seemed fine. "Why aren't we running back or something?"

"Easier said than done, shit-bags are blocking the exit." Alex swore and slapped another clip in his M16.

"Just get back, we're going to have to take them on." said Rez tossing his bat to his swinging arm. The horde attacked at least ten of then charged at the four.

With a great roar Mario lashed out, stabbed the rifle's knife into ribs, heads, and limbs. Viktor and Alex used their weapons with no hesitation bullets landed on the ground but the horde was relentless.

"Drink it in pal, that is how failure tastes." Rez said kicked back a male zombie. He swung like he never had done before breaking noses, cracking skulls, fracturing ribs, and breaking whichever bone his bat came in contact with.

Mario staggered back, his arms felt like jelly. He was sweating like crazy and he felt dizzy from fatigue. "Fall back, regroup." He said.

"Well I shall die with a final drink." Viktor said dropping his gun and pulling out a flask from he belt. "Drinks to a brighter or darker future." He said and raised his flask up and took a sip from it.

Mario sat on the ground in disbelief, Alex sighed and pressed the trigger again but instead all he heard was a click. "Impossible." He said and pulled out a knife. Rez stood by his side breathing hard and they waited for their ends to come.

"Multiple hostile ahead take them out!" Said a voice behind the horde.

"I see multiple civilians watch where you shot!" Said another.

"Roger, rookie get ready this is your time to prove yourself. Firing flare!"

A right ball of light flew up in the air, but what surprised Mario the most was the fact the undead looked up at the light completely dazed and distracted. Three soldiers began to shot down the distracted horde. Their faces were covered but Alex quickly picked up his rifle as if he had known them.

"Cinder! Toss me a mag!" He shouted, a soldier with grey military fatigues pulled out a magazine from his belt and tossed it to Alex.

"We have found Alex! Continue taking down these undead bastards!" Cinder shouted.

Rez smiled and rolled his sleeves up. "Yeah come on, lets waste em'!" He said and lunged at horde again.

"Ah my drink saved me! I shall drink some more when we return back to the base!" He laughed and picked up a piece of metal off the ground and drank his shot.

The second soldier wore a long black coat with a hood, a black shirt with black pants and combat boots, in his hand was a katana and a rifle slung on his back. "Targets six o'clock!" He shouted Alex turned around and took down three zombie and patted the soldier on the back.

"Thanks Blade." He said. Viktor drunk and enraged plowed down the zombies a few even tried to run from a bellowing drunk but he either grabbed them and slammed their faces againist the ground or stabbed them with any nearby sharp object.

The third soldier looked nervous in fact he fired his rifle very slowly. He grabbed a female zombie by the throat and held her back as her fingers raked againist his shirt uselessly but the rookie looked closer at the zombie and saw something in her eyes, humanity.

"Rookie!" What the hell are you doing!" Cinder shouted but the rookie loosened his grip and the women attacked him

"Bloody hell the Rookie is down!" Blade said.

"We got him." Mario told Alex and ran by the rookie's side and picked him up. "Provide us some cover!"

"On it!" Cinder said and patted Mario's back. Mario picked up the rookie and began to drag him outside of the gym. They escaped the gym with luck and joy, they had escaped death once again.

**(!) I have no wifi but I managed find a place where I can post with my phone but I can't see any errors but if you see one tell me and I am sorry about the wait and the errors**

**(!) Mario, Peach, Luigi, and Daisy belong to Nintendo I have no ownership of them or the setting.**

**(!) Listed O.C's belong to their rightful owners**

**Pataknight- me**

**Alex Storm**

**Cinder**

**Blade- seekerofsols**

**Cindy Pop- Princess pop**

**Soul Siland- HarmonySoul**

**Tamarind- SuperGuest**

**Rez Voltz- Tjthereader99**

**Appearing O.C's-**

**Blade**

**Cinder (!) I had two Cinders in TGOD which one is this one again is it the female one?**

**Seeker- seekerofsols**

**Micheal- Super Steve Bros**


	9. Chapter 9

The group stopped in an alley close to the garage out of breath and exhausted a few of them were even limping. Mario laid the rookie down near a trashcan and took off his rifle.

"That was a close one. We could've been killed." Rez panted and wiped some sweat off his forehead.

"Thank god my team made it at least. Meet the Delta squad." said Alex.

Cinder stepped forward and took off his helmet and left the guys in surprise as Cinder turned about being a girl. "My name is Cinder, I am an elite marksman." she said in a British-accent.

"Blade, I specialize in melee combat." Blade said tapping his katana. "I hardly use a gun but only when I'm trapped in a corner."

"And that's the rook." Alex pointed to the wounded soldier.

"We need to get him to Fritz, maybe he'll fix him." said Mario. Alex nodded and picked up the rookie and resumed walking to the garage.

Pataknight had spent most of the time repairing the van with Soul's help he really didn't have much trouble whenever he needed a tool.

"That should do." He said and closed to van's hood. "It should be useful had to repair and change a few things but we won't be able to rely on it long."

Soul put the wrenches and other tools back in the toolbox she had found. "Mr. War?" She asked him.

"Yes."

"Are my Mommy and Daddy OK?" She asked him but Pataknight didn't know what to say he had hardly known Soul.

He looked at the ground and finally said. "I don't know."

Then Mario kicked open the door with a soldier in his arms and two more following him. "Quick where is Fritz?!" He shouted the soldier he was carrying looked terrible his skin was getting pale, his eyes were bleeding, and he kept coughing.

"He's in the office." said Pataknight sitting down in the van. Mario thanked him and carried the rookie into the office where Fritz was already writing down notes and looking through papers.

"Fritz quick give me a hand." said Mario as he entered the office.

Fritz put the papers down and threw everything off a desk for the soldier. "_Mein gott_, what happened?!" He asked examining the wound it was already green pus and bruised around the black teeth marks.

"In the gym we were surrounded this guy was bitten by one of them." Mario tried to explain. "Will he be alright?"

"I don't know I did studying on the infection I never had a live patient to work with." said Fritz as he opened his first-aid kit and poured some anti-bacteria on the wound, he then rubbed around the wound with a rag cleaning it, then bandaged it.

"Is he alright?" Mario asked but both of them knew it was serious because the soldier kept coughing blood and twitching then until he stopped.

Fritz searched for a pulse then he shook his head. "_Nien, _he has passed on." Fritz left the body on the table and tore off a curtain to cover the soldiers face.

"I will inform Alex." Mario said but as he left he noticed the curtain slide off the soldier's face and his body slowly rise. "F-Fritz?"

The doctor turned around and gasped as the rookie's eyes were bloodshot, his skin was pale, and his teeth was covered with blood.

The rookie got off the table and lunged at the group Fritz quickly left the room and shut the door leaving Mario behind with the undead soldier who had once saved him.

Mario eyed Fritz's revolver and picked it up and aimed at the zombie that used to be a human. "Rookie! I'm sorry!" shouted Mario and he pulled the trigger instead he received a _click s_ound.

The zombie lunged at Mario, he stepped aside and let the zombie hit the glass door Mario had wished he had brought his rifle, the door flew open and Cindy came in holding her pistol and shot the rookie multiple times in the chest before aiming for his head.

"Mario are you ok?" she asked kicking the rookie in case he were to make a final scare. Mario stood in the corner of the room in disbelief at what he witnessed.

Mario nodded and felt his chest his heart was racing and he hope he hadn't wet himself. "Thank you. Thank you Cindy." He said standing up his legs were wobbly and weak.

"Never under estimate me with a gun." Cindy smirked and helped him to the room where everyone had gathered around Fritz stood in front of everyone with the same papers in his hands.

"Well now that we're all here, I have found some very strange news about this crisis." Fritz cleared his throat and put his papers on a table. "The infection itself seems to be evolving"

"Evolving?! What the hell are you trying to say doc?!" Alex sat up his squad was sitting behind him weapons sitting by their side.

"When I say that I mean these as you call them _zombies _are able to see, some of them can't others can't. The ones with white eyes are unable to see, they're stupid as you can say they rely on sound and heat as for the ones who can are able to see they're not that smart."

"So is this mess going to end?" Pataknight asked.

"Did you find out how it spreads?" asked Cindy.

"Is there a cure being made?"

"May I drink in here too?"

Fritz kicked a chair stopping the bullets of questions. "SILENCE! All I have found from my studies is that the infection spreads through bites and scratches."

"How long before it takes over it's host?" Cinder asked tapping her rifle's trigger.

"Let's see the soldier you brought took about five minutes, five minutes until they become one of them or probably faster."

Everyone looked nervous and looked away the meeting concluded and everyone went around their business. Mario stopped to check on some of the survivors Rez was cleaning his bat and checking his supplies but he closed his bookbag quickly.

"Hey Mario what are we going to do about the others?" He asked as Mario passed him.

Mario thought about it and said. "We are going to bring them, we have to save as many people as we can."

Rez smiled a bit as he cleaned his bat. "So you are here to save all the people but let me ask you this: can you save yourself as well?"

Mario grunted and went to see Alex. Alex sat by a fire he had made on the roof while keeping on lookout.

"Searching for a chopper?" He asked. Alex shook his head and sighed.

"I don't believe anyone will come and save us, if they did air support would have already been deployed."

Mario had never thought of it but Alex was right since the outbreak he hadn't even seen a single chopper in the sky. "Maybe they're waiting for the infection to slow down a bit, you know after all the people are inside their homes."

Alex scoffed like he had something in his throat. "Doubt that, I bet they are trying to hold any safe points."

Tamarind had fallen asleep inside of the van while Pataknight was under it trying to repair it but Cindy was with Soul watching her play in the alley. Victor was still drinking Mario wondered if that is all the drunkard ever did.

Nightfall had came and Mario laid down in a sleeping bag the Delta team promised to cover for the night-shift but Mario's dream was very helpful that night.

He was in his home floating upside on his roof but Luigi stood in front of him his eyes were pale and his skin was white.

"No," Mario whispered and ran to his brother but he moved slowly, as soon as he touched Luigi he saw his brother sneer and Mario was falling into a pit filled with zombies.

The zombies groaned but their faces is what frightened them the most they were all of his friends including the survivors he was with, they were all infected and now they about to snack on him.

"Mario." They said to him but Mario woke up back in the garage, his face poured with sweat.

"Mario." Soul whispered and tapped his shoulder.

"Soul, what's wrong?" Mario asked and sat up, it was still night outside probably close to midnight.

"You were shaking. Are you OK?"

He nodded and wiped the sweat off of his forehead and picked up his rifle. "Yes, you should get some rest we are leaving in the morning."

Soul nodded and for once Mario realized she was holding some sort of stuffed animal. "I will." She told him as he hugged him and went off to bed.

Mario stayed up looking at the M1 Garand Alex had gave him he hardly pulled the trigger because he was afraid and he still was but he knew he had to use it to save the others not just himself, to do that he had to pull the trigger.

**(!) Sorry it's short but I am typing and even skipping chapters I am done with certain parts of certain chapters because I don't want to forget my ideas example I am on chapter 12 and did like little parts of the others they're only ideas though not complete chapters.**

**(!) Disclaimers: Mario, Peach, Luigi, and Daisy belong to Nintendo I have no ownership of them or the setting.**

**(!) Listed O.C's belong to their rightful owners-**

**Pataknight- me**

**Alex Storm**

**Cinder**

**Blade- seekerofsols**

**Cindy Pop- Princess pop**

**Soul Siland- HarmonySoul**

**Tamarind- SuperGuest**

**Rez Voltz- Tjthereader99**

**Appearing O.C's-**

**Micheal- Super Steve Bros**


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning everyone woke up and began to pack their things to leave Toad town once and for all Mario felt a bit of sadness knowing he would leave the place where he had so many memories, but now he saw those memories dead as if they never had even existed he had killed many of the people he knew sometimes he had hesitated other times he only pulled the trigger.

"Mario, ya' ready?" said Viktor as he was checking on everyone. Mario zipped up his book bag and cleared his head.

"Yeah. I am going to the van in a minute." said Mario. After he finished packing his stuff he took one last look at the castle. "Good bye."

Everyone was waiting at van except the garage survivors.

"We're staying here." Said one of them.

"We aren't the exploring type." Said another.

Mario looked at the others inside of the van waiting for their departure, then he looked back.

"I won't stop you." He told them.

One of the men smiled and nodded. "If help does come we will them about you." He said to Mario and patted his back.

"Thank you. I wish you guys luck I really do hope someone comes to save you." Mario told him.

"Ready to go?" Pataknight said sitting in the driver's seat.

Mario looked back at the castle he could barely see now. "Yeah, yeah lets get going."

_ "Hello?"_ someone said on the radio Cinder had. _"If anyone can hear me I am trapped inside of a house, the infected are trying to break the door down I am unarmed Koopa village is over run, I repeat Koopa village is over run."_

"This is Cinder we hear you." Cinder replied.

_"Oh thank god, I have been trapped here for days. The infected are trying to get me come help me out here."_

"Where exactly are you locked inside?" she asked.

_"The pawn shop, near the city hall hurry up they're breaking the door down." _The man said then the connection was lost.

"The city hall huh." said Blade. "That's in the center of the village. I am sure it is swarmed by hostiles."

"Blade I swear I can't tell if your worried or amused behind those glasses." said Alex.

"Neither."

"That doesn't matter we're going to need a team to go get him." Mario interrupted them both.

"We don't know him though."

"We know he is like us, trying to survive I am not going to let a man die because we left him behind when he needed help." said Mario and no said a word.

Rez parked the van near a small building that was close to the pawn shop where the survivor was at.

"Well this is far for now." said Mario. "Rez get ready we will call you when we need a pickup."

"Got it."

"Pataknight stay here and help Rez and Cindy protect the van."

"Sure, I am on it."

"Be careful." Soul pleaded.

Mario lead the others slowly to the pawn shop using the alleys and nearby buildings for cover. Viktor, Alex, Cinder, Blade, and Tamarind followed him.

"The shop is ahead of us but these streets are flooded with these damn things." said Mario checking the streets. Wind blew loose newspapers across the ground, a wall filled with pictures of people covered the townhall, and the dead shuffled and moved around aimlessly.

"The doc' said some can't see." Tamarind muttered. "We should carefully and quietly try to walk there."

"Alright but we need someone to check to see if the doctor's theory is true." Alex added but no one volunteered until Mario rose his hand.

"I will go if I don't come back just get the survivor and head off without me." Mario said he walked outside of the alley and took a deep breath.

He stepped onto the streets quietly but no zombie even took notice in him they only walked past by him.

His forehead began to get soaked with sweat and he felt it go slowly down his face. "So these guys really can't see." He said to himself in his mind.

"Coast is clear, lets go!" Mario could hear Tamarind whisper when the coast wasn't clear but they all knew the dead wouldn't be able to see them.

With quiet steps they all walked down the streets as they got closer they avoided allot of garbage and debris that was littered on the ground.

"Almost there." Mario said to himself and then he heard a sound behind them Viktor looked down, he had stepped on a half closed sewer lid and it closed when he stepped on it making a loud sound.

"Oh shit." He mumbled drunkly.

"Run!" Mario shouted and began to sprint and the others followed his lead.

"Why the hell did you shout?!" yelled Tamarind as he panted.

"Take out the ones close by!" Alex told his team and they began to get to work as they ran to the pawn shop.

"The noise would've echoed just start blasting!" Blade shouted to Tamarind and decapitated a zombie with one swing of his katana.

"Multiple targets ahead of us, I got them." Alex said pulling out his M16 and cleared the way for them.

"Quit yer' yapping and run!" said Tamrind and blew the top half of a walker away. They ran shooting and hitting zombies at a melee distance with their weapons as behind them most of the town followed them.

Tamarind was the first one to reach the store since his blunderbuss only fired one shot and had tossed it away after using it. "Everyone get inside now!" He shouted. Mario and Alex were the last to reach the door.

"Hurry up get in." Blade told them both.

Mario slammed the doors behind him and pushed a cabinet blocking it. Everyone collapsed on the ground panting for air and exhausted.

"Holy shit, we almost died back there."

"Eh, I don't wanna go back out there." Tamarind muttered.

The team froze when they heard the sound of a gun cocking behind them. "Speak if your not a survivor."

Viktor shot up quickly with his gun in his hand. "You dare point a gun at another survivor." Viktor growled and put his finger on the trigger.

"You're a survivor?" The voice asked. Mario slowly turned around and saw the face-off the man Viktor was aiming at wore a firefighters coat, blue torn up pants, and had a fire-axe in his backpack.

"No, we'e door salesman." Viktor said with sarcasm.

Cinder got up and smacked the gun out of Viktor's hands. "Viktor stop it!" She ordered, then she looked at the person. "Lower your weapon. Were you the one who was on the radio."

The man lowered his weapon and holstered it. "Yes, you must have been the one who picked up. Thank you."

"Its alright we're all in the same mess anyways." Alex said with a light chuckle.

"I'm sorry my name is Michael." The man said. After introductions the group began to scavenge the building they found guns and ammo but not allot. The store had allot of hunting gear such as camping bags, traps and baits, and clothing.

"Civillian rounds." Cinder said examining the boxes of bullets. "Guys, we'll only be able to refill handguns and shotguns."

Alex tossed Mario a travel backpack which carried more space than the one he had. "It's alright Cinder. Try to search for some military ones."

"This place is empty. Looters, they were here before me and took most of the good stuff." said Micheal picking up a six-pack of bottles with rags in them.

"Molotov Cocktails?" Viktor asked him.

"Yeah found some bottles and gas and made them."

Viktor grunted. "Such waste of a good drink."

"He's a drunk." Alex explained.

Micheal nodded. "Right."

"Grab as much ammo as you can." Mario told the mercenaries as he looked at the wall of guns it was filled with shotguns, handguns, and small submachine pistols Mario really didn't know which to pick.

"I already have a rifle and the handgun from when this mess began but I haven't really used them." Mario said to himself.

_"I would take a M9." _Cindy said on Mario's radio. _"Simple and easy to use with the ejection chamber and smooth feeding."_

Mario searched the racks until he picked up the pistol Cindy had mentioned. "Light and easy looking. Thank you Cindy."

_"You're welcome we will be arriving at you destination in a few minutes be prepared." _

"You got it." Mario said and put as much as he could in his book bag.

"Changing my boots." Viktor said throwing his worn out shoes and replacing them with a new pair.

"Hey captain here." Blade tossed Tamarind a pump-action shotgun. "To use it just turn off the safety and pull the trigger to fire, pump after each shot, and to reload you put the shells in the slot under."

Tamarind took the gun and the ammo belt. "Thank you son, never understood these modern weapons."

"Ok any ideas on getting out?" Micheal asked.

"Yeah, we should have reinforcements in a few seconds."

In the van Rez was sitting in the driver's seat pumped up and ready to go. "Alright watch how fast we arrive to the enter of this dump."

Cindy and Soul adjusted their seatbelts and looked nervously at Rez. "But please drive slow the speed limit here is fifty."

"Times it by two, that's how fast we're going darling." Rez said and started up the car.

"Darling?!"

"Hold on fellas!" Rez shouted interrupting Cindy and he slammed on the gas making the car go over ninety miles.

"REZ!" Everyone shouted but he just laughed and turned quickly hitting a zombie while doing so.

"Whooo!" Rez shouted stepping on the gas harder.

Tamarind tapped his foot on the floor waiting, Alex and his team continued packing as much items as they could other than ammo, which was very limited.

"They're not coming." Mario whispered trying to keep his voice down.

"Just wait." Tamarind whispered to him fiercely.

"We have to go out there."

"I am not going back out there." He argued back. "So whatever heroic idea is going on in your head, you better drop it."

"Ready!"

"Don't ya' dare."

Mario kicked open the door grabbing attention from the zombies that were waiting for them.

"Shoot em' in the head!" Michael shouted.

Then there was a loud roar, and the van came into view going faster than it was meant to. It plowed into the ranks of the undead sending them flying.

"Yo' didn't you mama ever teach ya' to not play on the streets." Rez said with a grin.

The back doors of the van were kicked open and Pataknight was grinning madly with his machine gun.

"Alright Soul make sure the bullets stay in a straight trail." He said to Soul and pulled the trigger, "Taste .30 caliber rounds!"

The bullets tore holes into the dead but Pataknight was only able to take out the ones that were coming, he couldn't risk hitting Mario and the others.

"Molotov out!" Micheal shouted lighting up the rag and tossing the bottle ahead of them, the bottle broke into millions of pieces and a large explosion set the horde ablaze.

"Whew that stuff is hot!" said Tamarind somewhere next to Mario but all Mario could hear was a very loud gunshot and Tamarind laughing.

"Hey those walkers are still moving!" said Cinder, she had a M14 semi-auto rifle and took off most of the zombie's heads while keeping her distance.

Blade fought along side by Michael sword and axe slashing off limbs and guts while blood sprayed the air. The Delta team fired with fury and anger.

Pataknight got out of the van with his M1919 ready while Cindy covered the door and protected Soul.

Cindy pressed the trigger as the horde advanced to the van but the zombies were already swarming them from all sides.

"Um guys," She said pressing the trigger. "I need ammo."

"Here." Pataknight said pulling a .357 from his belt and tossed it to her. "Reserve ammo is in my bag!"

"A revolver for every shot there should be one dead zombie." Cindy said and cocked the revolver.

Mario and the other pushed forward to the van but every direction there was a zombie and they kept attracting more with their gunshots, Micheal had stopped throwing Mo

"We need to reach the van! Fast!" Blade grunted slashing down whatever zombie got in his way.

Mario simply kicked a zombie down making it an easier target for a headshot. "I warned you to stand back." He said and he suddenly felt different, he felt the adrenaline to pull the trigger without hesitation.

"This shit never ends." shouted Michael as he pulled his axe back out of a zombie's skull.

"It gets worse from here!" Alex replied he had ran out of ammo for both of his guns and was resorting to his knives but the horde kept pushing on.

"We have ammo but we can't stop here to apply them to our clips."

"My guns is heating up and I am running out of ammo!" Pataknight shouted watching the trail of bullets from the gun's belt deplete.

"Hurry up get in!" Fritz shouted over the noise but the horde seemed to never end. "Rez try to reverse as hard as you can.

"On it doc'." He replied and drove forward.

"Rez? Please be careful." Soul said looking at him with tears in her eyes. Rez felt lost quickly.

"Rez! Get ready!" Fritz said, the doctor put the last of his ammo into his revolver and waited.

A lump formed in Mario's throat. "Everyone stop shooting just run to the van."

"Pataknight get ready to hop on!" Cindy told him.

"Got it!" He said a zombie grabbed the tip of his gun and moved it downwards and more began joining. "Let go of my gun!" He grunted and let go becoming unarmed.

The van reversed backwards reaching Mario and the others while putting them at a higher risk of death.

"Get in! Get in!" The doctor shouted. Everyone jumped inside of the van and Pataknight climbed on top of the roof.

Mario felt one grab him by the leg and grasp onto him tightly. "Crawler! I got a crawler on my leg!"

Tamarind ran over to Mario and put his gun in the zombie's face and blew it off. "I got you, get up!"

"Thanks I owe ya'." Mario replied getting back up.

"Ok next stop, out of this place." Rez said and stepped on the gas. The van roared down the streets.

Blade noticed a bunch of cars abandoned on the road then Rez grinning.

"Rez! There's are too many cars out there!" Blade shouted.

"Don't worry I got this!" he replied back and turned the car down another street, down the road was covered with blockade signs and Rez drove faster smashing through the wall.

"Hell yes!" Tamarind laughed with excitement. Viktor laughed along with him and Rez while the others were in he back clutching anything for their lives.

"Guys get ready we're going to make a jump!" Rez shouted over the noise.

"A jump?!" And of course down the road was the bridge that was up at a 120 degree angle.

"Rez?" Mario asked, his hands were trembling.

"Soul hold on tight!" Tamarind shouted and Cindy held on tight to Soul. The van sped up the bridge and then went airborne.

the trio in the front screamed in adrenaline and excitement while those in the back in fear.

"Rez!" Pataknight shouted as he clutched on the van's rails.

"WHOOOOOO!" shouted Tamrind and Rez while laughing.

"Wheee!" Viktor then noticed Cinder's glare. "I mean oh shit!"

The van then slammed onto the road and the fender broke off Rez checked to see if Pataknight was still on the van and resumed driving towards the city.

"Yeah that's how we do it!" Rez shouted in the front seat.

Micheal leaned against the wall and sighed. "You guys are crazy." he muttered and everyone agreed

.

**(!) This chapter feels super long I can't see how many words it has I normaly do 1000-2000 for it to be long but I swear this feels longer that both of them.**

**(!) Anyone else want to join the story feel free to join.**

**(!) "Space zombies"**

**(!) Disclaimers: Mario, Peach, Luigi, and Daisy belong to Nintendo I have no ownership of them or the setting.**

**(!) Listed O.C's belong to their rightful owners-**

**Pataknight- me**

**Alex Storm**

**Cinder**

**Blade- seekerofsols**

**Cindy Pop- Princess pop**

**Soul Siland- HarmonySoul**

**Tamarind- SuperGuest**

**Rez Voltz- Tjthereader99**

**Micheal- Super Steve Bros**


	11. Chapter 11

The van speed down the highways of the Mushroom kingdom. Rez drove with glee if the infected weren't there he knew he would be caught by some sort of officials, but he would've rather been chewed out by them than be caught and chewed by the zombies.

Pataknight still stood on top of the van but he hit the top signalling for Rez to slow down.

Rez slowed the van down and stopped in the middle of the empty highways.

"You almost got me killed!" Pataknight shouted.

"We all were nearly killed." Michael said.

Rez laughed and whooped. "Hell no, we were alive back there I am telling ya' I am a pro at this stuff."

"Yeah alright just keep driving."

As Pataknight had said back in the garage the van would only be able to take them to the city and that is where is broke down.

"Woah!" Rez said stepping away as the hood of the van caught on fire.

"Everyone out of the van. This is our last stop."

The group piled out of the van and loaded their weapons. Mario took a look at the large city which was now completely empty and quiet.

"This city was never quiet."

"Hey I need a weapon I lost my M1919 back at the ambush." Pataknight said and sighed. "Eh, I have another one back at home."

Viktor looked at the empty road that lead to the city then back at the car. "Guys I may be drunk but where are we supposed to go?" He slurred.

"You're drunk already?!" Cinder growled and smacked the bottle out of his hands.

"Cinder calm down." He told her then looked at Mario. "But Viktor is right, where do we go to?"

Mario had never thought of it until now, there were many places they could go to but they needed a place safe and where they could restock their supplies.

"There was a nearby mall, we can stop there and maybe stock up on some food." Michael stepped in. "It's not far from where we enter."

"Thank you, well the food market it is.

After walking for what seemed like a mile to Viktor the group stopped in front of a cheerful sign. "Welcome to the Mushroom City," it read but across the smiley face was a bloody hand print.

"Very welcoming." Rez chuckled. "Hey if that mall has a sports store maybe I can get me a new bat."

"I need a change of clothes I have walked in a dress barefooted and my feet are killing me."

"We'll stop by so you may get a change." Mario assured her.

"That's _if _we get to the mall." Viktor added.

"Viktor I swear." Cinder growled clenching her fist.

"Both of you stop it. Right now we need to reach the city."

Michael led the group down the the mall which he said wasn't to close to the center of the city. They stuck to the main roads and stayed in the middle, keeping away from the buildings.

After a few miles Soul began to sneeze, it was November the cold season was already begining. With every step Soul was at the risk of getting sick and the group wouldn't even know what to do.

"Is she alright?" Michael asked.

Mario grunted, to Michael it either seemed like a yes or a no.

"We should find a pharmacy or scavenge some nearby buildings-"

Michael was interrupted by another sneeze.

"We can't risk it," said Blade. "The power may be off and most of the buildings there are apartments, it would be nothing but a big maze and a nest of those undead bastards."

"I say we need a joke. All of you are mad and we need something funny." slurred Viktor.

"I would tell you a joke if I knew one." said Alex.

"Don't even bother, sorry captain you're terrible with jokes."

Blade and Cinder snickered under their breath. Cindy picked up Soul, who was already shivering.

"Are you ok? Please rest." She told the child. "She's getting worse, she has been sneezing since this all began." Cindy said after Soul had fallen asleep.

"We've got to keep moving." Michael protested.

"Fritz you're a doctor, do you have any fever reducers?" Cindy asked Fritz.

The doctor only sighed. "No, I have left all of my first-aid back at the castle and even lost may bag at the village."

"I think we all lost something at that ambush." Rez concluded. "I mean come one I lost the van, Pataknight lost that large gun that seemed more like a portable cannon, the doctor lost his bag, captain Sparrow there, he lost his shotgun."

"All right we get it Rez." Blade stopped him before he pissed off anyone else.

"Yeah, see Blade gets the point."

"We need to stop talking and move faster"

"Something isn't right." Pataknight said as the were already in the city. The place was emprt cars were abandoned, some buildings were collapsed,

"There's nothing around us." Mario said. "I hope they all evacuated."

"I don't think they did. There should be something around us." Cinder agreed and toggled from her iron sights to a scope.

"She's an elite marksman, whenever we were on missions we took her very seriously with this stuff." Blade explained to Mario.  
>"I hear something." She whispered. Mario listened but all could hear was the sounds of newspaper being scattered by the wind.<p>

"I don't-" Mario whispered but Cinder hushed him. The group pulled their guns out quietly and looked at Cinder.

Then three very skin zombies rushed out from the side of the streets and were shot down quickly.

"There, targets down." Blade said but Cinder shook her head.

"That's not what I heard."

"I think she heard that." Fritz said pointing downing down the streets where a large army of the dead shuffled, limped, waddled, and scurried forward. All sorts of the undead were in the mob civilians, officials, mercenaries, and even armored divisions.

Mario noticed among them was a very fit looking zombie with a helmet on his head, the zombie roared and seemed to be giving the others courage.

Mario grabbed Fritz by the collar and pointed at the armored zombie who riled up the rest. "What the hell is that?!" Mario demanded.

"This can't be, that one solo walker encouraged the rest. This disease is evolving fast." Fritz gasped.

"Evolving?! It hasn't even been that long." Cindy shouted. "What about Soul?"

"You guys go me and my team will hold off as much as we can here." Alex said and pushed Mario. "Go! Go! Go!"

Mario looked back at the trio who nodded back at him. "We'll reach the mall in a little while just get moving." said Blade confidently.

With that Mario followed Michael and the others to the mall but the road was terrible the undead broke through store windows or out of vehicles, lunged at them from dark alleys.

"These things, they are everywhere!" Viktor shouted. None of them were able to stop and fire back at the horde.

"Shut up and keep running!" Cindy shouted cradling

"Nice shooting pirate, pretend its Cinder." Viktor said after Tamarind and blown off a zombie's head.

Pataknight paused and took down two zombies with the pistol Cinder had given to him. "Those two gave me the evil eye, I took care of that."

"I see it!" Mario said pointing at a large building that said "Metropolis mall, where every shop brings a smile"

"We're almost there!"

"Cover me, I got break open the door!" Mario told the others as he pulled out a crowbar and tried to open the door.

"Hurry it up! I am running out of ammo again!" Viktor said shooting his pistol as the undead appeared. He slapped a new magazine in leaving his used one on the ground and yelled in drunken fury and rage hurling insults and comments after every kill.

"Damn this modern shotgun, it's much more harder to use than my old weapon." Tamarind said, he kept getting confused on how to use the shotgun and even to reload it.

More appeared from various directions and Mario was still having difficulties opening the door.

"Mario I am not rushing you but, hurry up already!" shouted Pataknight. He holstered his pistol and pulled out the lead pipe he had used for a long time and hit it back, then quickly shot it.

Cindy sighed and put Soul in Mario's hands. "Here! Let me do it!" She said and snatched Mario's rifle and shot the lock off. "There."

Mario felt his face get hot from embarrassment and the group retreated inside, as Tamarind closed the door a armless zombie that seemed like someone Mario knew blocked Tamarind from doing so.

"Open the door!" said Rez. The pirate nodded and let the door go and Rez kicked the zombie back and slammed the door. The inside was dark and full of empty boxes.

"No sign of life around here. We must be where they ship in the items." said Rez, he beamed his flashlight around the room for a switch.

"Hey you guys try to find a switch, it's to dark in here." Cindy said groping around walls and boxes.

"I agree with the lass I can't see." agreed Tamarind.

"I found the switch." said Fritz and flicked on the lights illuminating the room,Rez spotted a phone and picked it up.

"Anything?" Mario asked he shook his head.

"Nope the lines are cut." He slammed the phone down and looked around. "I wonder if Alex and them them are alright."

"Yeah me too." Tamarind sighed.

"We should look around. Ya' know to see if the place is free." said Rez. "Plus the little girl is sick we need to find some medicines."

"I agree with Rez for once lets get moving." said Fritz and lead the group out of the room and into a store filled with household appliances, the doors were locked, the outside was quiet and empty.

"Looks like we're stuck here." Mario said peeking outside of the doors, Fritz sighed with frustration and cracked the glass with the back of his revolver then kicked it into tiny shards.

"Or not, we will go out and search for any materials, you and her stay here and watch the child." Fritz said to Mario then he looked at the others. "You five will join me and go search for supplies."

"Sure thing doc'."

They exited the shop and looked around the mall they found plenty of bodies on the first floor, a few shops,

"This mall has three floors two shopping, that last the roof." Tamarind said placing his finger on a map.

"We have a long road ahead of us." Michael said putting his hands on his hips. He looked at the dead bodies on the ground. "Are they dead or infected. The question is are we dead or soon to be infected." He thought in his mind.

**(!)I type to fast at points I even mess up you see how I type is like whatever I am thinking I type I even imagine it and sometimes I think to fast and miss that part example.**

After walking for what seemed like a mile to Viktor the group stopped in front of a cheerful sign. "Welcome to the Mushroom City," it read but across the smiley face was a bloody handprint.

"Fritz you're a doctor, do you have any fever reducers?" Cindy asked Fritz.

The doctor only sighed. "No, I have left all of my first-aid back at the castle and even lost may bag at the village." **then after I finish I check and be like man I did it again then I go back and fix it or also I even miss type something the "The" to "teh" or "Blade" to "Balde" **

**(!) Disclaimers: Mario, Peach, Luigi, and Daisy belong to Nintendo I have no ownership of them or the setting.**

**Also just by mentioning the Pirates of the Caribbean, Captain Jack Sparrow his rightful owner is Disney I just wanted to use it as a reference.**

**(!) Viktor I created for a bit of humor **

**(!) Three chapters in one weekend I hope I can keep this up please join guys need some more O.C's thank you for reading.**


	12. Chapter 12

Back in the streets the undead pushed on trying to take out the Delta team but they fought back without fear.

Alex turned around and slammed the butt of his M16 into the face of a zombie who managed to get behind him.

While the carnage continued Cinder spotted the main group of the undead waiting alongside the armored unit who had riled them up. She aimed and shot the armored zombie in the chest then the forehead but his armor had done well to protect him.

"You guys, I need to find good vantage point." She shouted as loud as she could.

A gang of them appeared from the sides and tried to grab Alex from behind, Blade charged and sliced and hacked off undead body parts.

"Thanks Blade." Alex said catching his breath.

"No time now boss, we still have more of these things!" Blade grunted and lunged at the horde. Alex looked around the streets, the zombies were coming from all directions.

"Cinder?" Alex said looking around but she had already left and Blade was somewhere in the middle of the horde. " At this rate we'll be overwhelmed for sure."

"Blade we need to regroup! We need to break through them!" shouted Alex. Blade appeared from the masses of dead bodies covered in pus, blood, and dried skin.

"With you til' the end sir." He said. The two of them charged and began to take down the undead.

Cinder reached the rooftops and pulled out her M14 and looked through the scope. "Which target?" She thought. "There are too many targets this is going to be like throwing stones into a raging river."

Then two more gunshots were heard across the rooftops were two more soldiers in the same uniform as her's.

"Seeker?" She thought noticing the brown-haired mercenary shooting down providing cover from Alex and Blade. He carried a Spaz-12 on his back and used a M16A2 as a primary,

The second merc wore a coat with a hoodie instead of a helmet and tactical gear. He carried a M95 with him and used a pistol as a secondary.

"Tossing a flash!" The merc shouted he unpinned a flash bang and tossed it to where Alex and Blade were at.

"Watcher!" Blade said noticing the soldier.

"We're falling back follow us!" Alex shouted to the three. Cinder nodded and jumped off the building landing on a dumpster along with Seeker and Watcher.

"Lets move." said Watcher climbing over vehicles. As Watcher stepped on a vehicle's windshield he screamed in agony as his boot went through the glass and shards impaling him through his boot.

"Alex! Watcher is down!" Seeker shouted and broke the glass that surrounded Watcher's leg. "I have him lets keep moving."

After running a few blocks the group had lost the undead. Watcher sat down against the walls while the others caught their breath.

"We need to find the others." Blade panted and put his katana away.

"Agree we are first heading down to the clinic, it's not far from where we are."

"I ain't going to no hospital." Watcher grunted and shifted his weight to his other leg.

The others ignored him. "We can't keep him on like this I say we just go and grab some medicines for him."

"We're losing daylight if we do that we can be lost." said Cinder.

"We're heading down to the hospital and that is final." Seeker growled impatiently, then he sighed and shook his head. "I am sorry Cinder things have been rough."

She looked down, she understood for the past few days they had suffered the same. "It's ok you are the captain anyways. It has been rough for all of us."

Blade and Alex carried Watcher a few blocks down the road stopping a clinic, it was a small home but designed to be a family-ran clinic, the glass wasn't broken nor seemed to be looted.

"I remember getting a check-up here when I was a kid." said Cinder.

"You too?" Seeker asked, he was a bit surprised.

"Yeah, I used to love reading their magazines."

Watcher kicked a trashcan. "Hey, my leg is killing me! Let's get this sucker bandaged so I can waste some more of those undead bastards!" He shouted.

Seeker waved his hand as if he were blowing away Watcher's angry comments. "Yeah, yeah."

After breaching the doors with some explosives the group slowly made their way inside, weapons raised and tension was it it's peak.

"Clear."

"Clear."

"Clear."

"erimeter secured."

"Good let's get moving." Seeker whispered. With careful and quiet steps they walked down the hallway the ground was covered with old magazines and books that were stepped on, blood was splattered along the walls and the floors, and empty stretchers were everywhere.

"The dead. Damnit the doc's must've brought an infected." Watcher growled. "Is there any safe place from these bastards."

"I know you want to see their blood but another well survivor is better than a dead ally." Seeker warned him.

The medicines were not far from the doors and the door was even open for them. "This seemed like a easy mission. Now let's get that leg wrapped up."

"Hold it right there." A voice said behind them. Seeker turned around slowly and faced the barrel of a AK-47 and a gray-haired girl. The girl seemed sixteen but very well capable of using her weapon. She wore a black tank top, black army shorts, and she wore a pendant of a moon around her neck.

"Hey now, lets not make a mistake that we will regret." Seeker said calmly and carefully.

"How can I trust you? What if I put down my gun and you kill me as you did like the others?" She asked her crimson eyes looking deep within Seeker. "I have lost everything!"

"Please calm down!" Seeker said. "Look we know a safe place just put the gun down trust me."

She reluctantly lowered her gun and wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry. My name is Wolfe."

"Glad to meet you Wolfe. We are just fixing up our friend but we will be leaving-"

He was interrupted by the sounds of glass breaking and doors being pushed down.

"Watch out!" shouted Seeker as a zombie in a nurses uniform broke through the receptionist window.

"Thanks." Wolfe said automatically getting serious again. She picked up her gun and aimed at the front doors where more were coming in from.

"Blade fix Watcher me and Wolfe will take care of these guys!" Seeker ordered.

"Who's Wolfe?" Cinder shouted back but Seeker and Wolfe got to work with the horde. They broke out from various places in rooms behind them, through the receptionist windows.

Wolfe fired her AK-47 with precision and took out a load of the dead with each clip, she slapped a magazine in and resumed back to work for her it all seemed simple, it was another first-person shooter, the zombies were just AI's with their settings put on insane and the gory graphics turned up.

"Oorah! Stay dead shit-head!" She said and kicked a zombie back then slammed the butt of her gun into his head.

"Tossing a frag!" Seeker shouted, he pulled the pin out of a grenade and tossed it into the receptionist window, seconds later it blew up sending bits of zombie through the window.

"That was epic and disgusting! Mainly epic!"Wolfe said. "Hey soldier dude we're going to need to join your buddies because we're getting swamped out here!"

"Couldn't agree with you more." Seeker replied. The both of them slammed the door and put a stretcher in the way.

"Watcher's all fixed up." Blade said patting Watcher's leg.

"Who's she?" Watcher asked.

"This is Wolfe."

"Wolfe Hane." Wolfe finished. "We're going to need to escape the entrance is useless, too many of them."

"We can go out the window." Watcher said and ran to the window but the horde broke their nasty rotten arms through.

"Or not." Cinder said nervously.

"What the hell! Any way out of here!" Blade said and pulled his sword out again and prepared himself for combat.

Wolfe looked around then she looked. "The roof! Blow a hole in the roof!"

"On it!" Cinder shouted quickly and put a pack of C4 on the roof. "Target clear! Fire in the hole!" She shouted and pulled the trigger, the explosives made a large hole in the roof clear enough for an escape.

"Alright Watcher you are up first." said Seeker.

"Hey just cuz' my leg was fixed doesn't mean I am useless."

"Shut up and and get up there!" Wolfe shouted. Watcher muttered a few cuss words and climbed up.

"All clear this place is stocked with meds!" He said.

"All right everyone one at a time." Seeker said and finally he was the last to go up and just in time because the undead had pushed the door down or had broken through the window.

The group looked down at the zombies were trying to grab them snarling and with their mouths wide open.

"Hell yeah! That's how we roll!"

"Oorah! Double time!"

"We're unstoppable." After the cheers were over their next priority was simple, survive and head to safety.

The bodies were endless every step the search team took they found dismembered body parts on the ground or old bloody belongings.

"I wonder if any of these bodies will get back up like the others." Michael said out loud for the others to hear him.

Fritz kicked aside a body and grunted. "I doubt it, most of these bodies were killed by gunfire."

Pataknight flinched at the thought. "So it sounds like if help does arrive they'd kill us."

"I prefer to save myself for that reason." said Tamarind. The group had checked the whole entire mall and they hadn't even found any medicines for Soul.

"Hey you guys I m heading up to the roof." said Michael as he searched through his book-bag and pulled out a flare gun and a dozen flares.

"What are those for?" Tamarind asked.

"Flares, I hope the others could see this." said Michael.

"Hopefully more people survived and they would be able to see the flares." Pataknight said.

"But the more mouths to feed, we are low on food again. After we head back with Mario we have to find some food and get in contact with the others, if they're still alive." Fritz said.

Michael ignored the doctor and ran up to the rooftop, he stopped to look at the city which was now ablaze, smoke had risen from the far side, and many building had fallen from some sort of explosion.

"I hope someone sees this." Michael said to himself. He loaded the flare gun and fired one round in each direction. He walked back downstairs and joined the group once more.

Later they returned back to the shop where Mario and Cindy were. They had lied Soul in a bed and both stood by her side.

"Well," Mario asked as soon as he saw them. "Any luck?"

The five looked at one and another until Michael stepped forward. "Sorry we didn't even find a single pharmacy."

Cindy looked at Soul, her forehead was hot from a high fever. "But she needs medicines right now."

"Hey I can probably run down to a nearby clinic." Rez offered but Mario stopped him.

"Its too risky." He said.

"But the little-"

"She'll be fine for right now we should get ready and find a change of clothes or we'll all be sick." Mario said to Rez.

"He's right, my skin smells like those things." agreed Fritz. It was true no one had even changed their clothes since the outbreak and maybe it was a good chance before anyone else got sick.

"I'll stay here, you guys go grab what you need.

Mario felt concerned quickly. "Are you sure

The group went back to looking around the mall for supplies and a change of clothes. Since they knew the mall already they had left their weapons with Cindy in case she would need them.

When everyone was done picking out their clothes they headed to the dressing room except Pataknight who stood outside waiting.

"Hey why aren't you changing?" Rez asked noticing.

"The last thing I would want to happen is me getting caught by a zombie while I am changing." He replied with a very serious tone.

Mario blocked the thought of behind chased with his pants down to his legs.

"I believe in the term- "Don't get caught with your pants down"." Pataknight said and pulled out his faucet pipe.

Mario headed into the dressing room and began getting dressed.

"Does anyone else feel awkward?" Viktor asked breaking the silence.

Everyone replied yes except Pataknight who was still waiting impatiently.

"Good, I thought I was the only one."

Everyone got out checked to see what everyone else had gotten.

Fritz wore a new button shirt, black scrub pants, his normal lab coat, and very expensive looking dress shoes.

Michael wore a white shirt underneath the firemen's jacket, a blue jeans, with a thick pair of boots.

Rez now wore a new hoodie, jogging pants, and a new pair of running shoes.

Tamarind had found a history store and stole the items that the real pirates had used and used the excuse better than stealing a cheap costume-store-knockoff.

Mario felt embarrassed he had only changed his overalls and shirt unlike the others who had changed their whole appearance.

"Ehhh classic is better." Pataknight said.

"Let's just return back so Cindy can get her turn." said Mario quickly changing the subject.

Alex and the others sighed in relief as soon as they had spotted the mall.

"Where the hell are we at?" Watcher said limping next a car.

"A mall, Alex what the hell are we doing here?" Seeker demanded.

"Hopefully, a few friends are here." Alex said to them and quickly explained everything that happened to them.

"The flare was deployed from here." said Cinder.

"Lets get going my leg is killing me!" Watcher shouted and limped inside.

After everyone was done getting dressed they headed down to the food court

Mario stopped in front of a vending machine and pulled out some change from his pocket then he looked at the snack prices.

"Um, does anyone have a few change they can spare?" Mario asked. He looked in his pocket for more change but Viktor walked over to the machine next to him and broke the glass with his boot.

"Free snacks on me." Viktor shouted and grabbed a bag of chips then walked away casually leaving Mario dumbfounded.

The mall was empty and quiet just the way they all liked it. No zombies lurking around the corners but Fritz had once again disappeared like he always did.

The group jumped up a bit when they saw a toilet break through a window and land on the ground.

"What the hell?!" They heard Alex shout. "You couldn't be any louder?"

Then another voice scoffed. "The dead have already destroyed more than me."

"Besides what are you afraid of?" Said another voice.

"Dying." Blade replied. The soldiers stepped out into the open Mario recognized Alex and the others but not the three new guys.

Quickly the two unknown soldiers and a gray-haired girl pulled out their guns, one fell on the ground in the process.

"Drop the weapons!" They demanded aiming wildly at Mario and the others.

"Hold it they're with us!" Alex said standing in between their stand-off. After the apologies and introductions Mario noticed someone was missing.

"Hey where the hell is Rez?" Pataknight asked looking around.

Rez had wondered off to find a sports store he whistled and clicked his tongue as soon as he spotted one.

"Alright lets see where are the bats?" He said to himself. He opened the door and looked around, he skimmed through the various jerseys,

"Heh, look at me now." He chuckled putting on a baseball hat of the Mushroom Kingdom. His moment of happiness was ruined by a thumping sound.

"What the hell?" He whispered and looked at the door and noticed a shadow underneath. Rez walked slowly towards the door and picked up a cricket bat along the way.

Rez stopped at the door and gulped nervously, he slowly opened the door and gagged, inside was a undead janitor tearing into a survivor who must've locked himself in.

The janitor turned at him looking at Rez with his pale white eyes and tackled Rez into a rack of basketballs.

The undead lunged at Rez's throat as he held the zombie;'s head back. Rez grunted and tried his best to keep himself from getting bitten, the janitor moved his jaws in hunger as if he were eating the air.

"Damnit! Too close!" Rez growled and kicked him off, the janitor stumbled back into a rack of shoes, Rez picked up the item closest to him; which was a hockey stick. He raised the stick up in the air and began to hit the zombies until it was dead and he only had a broken stick that used to be made to hit pucks.

"You... asked for it... you piece of shit." He murmured and shut the door where he had found the janitor.

By dawn the dead were all swarming around the mall. Seeker had counted probably fifty were at the front gates but everyone was exhausted and they needed to rest to even fight.

"So many of them." Seeker muttered looking down.

"Why? Why are they even here?" Cindy asked to herself.

"Who knows," said Wolfe. "What could have brought them here? Was it there memories, instincts? Maybe, maybe they're coming for us."

**(!) I notice every chapter they're chased, reach a safe area, and continue I plan on letting them take a quick break, seriously I would want to relax a bit too if I were in that situation.**

**(!) Disclaimers: Mario, Peach, Luigi, and Daisy belong to Nintendo I have no ownership of them or the setting.**

**(!) Listed O.C's belong to their rightful owners-**

**Pataknight- me**

**Seeker**

**Alex Storm**

**Watcher**

**Cinder**

**Blade- seekerofsols**

**Cindy Pop- Princess pop**

**Soul Siland- HarmonySoul**

**Tamarind- SuperGuest**

**Rez Voltz- Tjthereader99**

**Micheal- Super Steve Bros**

**Wolfe Hane- wolfGirl601**

**(!) O.C's that will appear next time-**

**Magenta Joyce Velvet- Royal Star Bell**

**Scoomba- birby6**


	13. Chapter 13

Footsteps echoed down the empty halls as they approached they sports store. Pataknight opened the door and faced the snarling beast.

"You died without honor." He said and loaded a shotgun with only one shell. "I will fix that. Any last words."

The zombie sat up sneering and hissed at him.

"Fine." said Pataknight and he pulled the trigger, it's head popped like a melon and splattered the wall.

A day had passed since the group had considered the mall as a safe zone and Mario had completely forgotten all about heading to find Peach.

That morning almost everyone was on the roof hunting zombies like a sport.

"Hey go for Dr. Toadley." Mario said. he had nothing againist the doctor but he felt bad seeing someone he knew as a zombie.

"Which one I see at least three doctors... wait I see him." Watcher said and sighed.

Pataknight snickered. "Your shooting not passing a college exam."

_"BANG!" _Watcher loaded his sniper again and the doctor had no head as he fell down.

Almost everyone on the roof had a pair of binoculars they had found in the hunting store and were watching the hunting except for Cindy who was down stairs with Blade, Viktor, Cinder, and Soul.

After the Delta,

Wolfe smiled a bit. "Holy shit."

Everyone continued looking for their next target and Seeker was up next.

"So who do we have next?" said Pataknight.

"Hey get the Yoshi." said Watcher.

"Nah too easy, get the bloater." Wolfe said.

"Bloater. You got it." Seeker said and looked through the scope and everything got quiet again. The gunshot rang through Mario's ears and they watched the Bloater explode like a baloon.

"Go to hell, and when you get there say Seeker sent ya' and don't you think I can hit you from here." Seeker said to the zombie he had killed.

"Alright my turn." said Rez as he pushed Seeker from the sniper.

"Make sure you hit something." Pataknight said.

"Hey he will, he'll hit the dirt." Alex said and the others laughed.

"Don't under estimate me with a gun." Rez threatened them.

Mario held his sides from laughing to hard they had spent all morning picking off the undead with a sniper.

"We're just teasing ya' calm your trousers lad."

"You guys had rough childhoods huh?" Wolfe teased.

"Nope."

"Nah."

"Maybe."

Yesterday the group had set up a basketball net and had lounged around the mall relaxing and enjoying themselves. Most of them were almost forgetting what their situation was and Mario knew they were only staying human.

Cindy walked back downstairs with Soul, Soul was recovering quickly after she was treated she had woken up and been able to walk, Fritz confirmed her health was back to normal.

The rest of the Delta team sat on a table playing cards and placed a few of their guns or items as wagers. Viktor was with them slurring nonsense as usual.

"Hey I'll see you guys later I'm gonna hit a few rounds." Rez said and walked down the stairs.

"What happened?" Cindy asked as he came out to the sports store.

"Just grabbing the pitcher machine again, I am gonna go hit a few rounds."

After setting up the pitching machine on the roof with the others Rez swung the bat and watched as the ball sailed through the sky and cracked open a zombie's head on impact.

He grinned and set up the machine again. "Home run."

"Show off." said Tamarind. Out of the group there were very few melee experts and the rest were firearm experts, Tamarind had considered himself in between since he used his sword every once in a while after he finished wasting his shotgun shells.

"Hey guys get a load of this." said Watcher peering through the scope of his rifle.

"What is it?" Pataknight said and picked up a scope. "Well I'll be damned."

Across the parking lot was building, it looked like some sort of bakery it had a cinderblock fence surrounding it and the colors were very faded but what was approaching the building was worse.

Tamarind dropped his binoculars and stood very still, he was trembling like crazy tears were slowly welling up in his eyes.

Mario looked at the pirate. "Tamarind?"

"Is he alright?"

"I don't know?" Mario replied then he looked at where Tamarind was. He could see a small party of people but they were starting to lose the battle against the mob that was surrounding them.

There were three men and two women, one of them was a child but she ressembled someone they all knew.

"No way." Cinder said with her mouth wide open.

"The captain has a daughter?" They all said in unison. They turned to look for him but he was no where in sight. Mario ran down stairs and grabbed Cindy frantically

"Where is Tamarind!" Mario shouted shaking Cindy a bit.

"He left to the garage, there's a dirt bike there and he was going to test it he said." Cindy said.

"Crap back up to the roof." said Watcher and they all headed back up to the roof and peered through their binoculars.

"The captain doesn't know how to use a Ithaca, does he know how to use a dirtbike?" Seeker said. They heard a vehicle rev up in the garage then speed outside

"He's not going to be able to make it."

Mario threw his binoculars aside and looked at the others who all wore a face of concern. "Watcher and Cinder provide Tamarind some cover fire, Cindy you can put enemies to sleep-"

"In a small radius but yes." She added.

"Well I want you to at least take out the ones by the door, the others if you want to help Tamarind come with me."

Everyone didn't need to be told twice, they all grabbed as much ammo as they could and left their book bags aside. Everyone regrouped at the doors ready.

"Everyone cover your noses." Cindy said and closed her eyes.

She began to whisper words in a totally different langauge, a green wisp of smoke came out of her mouth as she spoke and crawled on the ground like a snake, the smokes slithered outside the cracks of the doors.

"We all fall down." she said then the doors opened, outside the undead at the doors were on the ground, they weren't asleep but dead.

"Whoa what did you do?!" Rez said amazed.

"I did a simple spell, I killed them in their sleep." She said so casually as if she were eating at a cafe and talking with someone on what they were doing today.

"Note to self do not piss of that chick." Viktor slurred and tumbled over.

Michael sighed and pulled out his fire-axe. "Well boys we heading out or what?" He said.

"To get there we're going to need to clear the way, then we plan over there." said Mario.

"I have the left side." Michael said.

"I'll help ya' out." Rez smirked.

"As will I." Pataknight pulled out the Five-Seven and cocked it.

"We have the right." The said the Delta team.

"I will stay here and drink." Viktor slurred.

"I will stay here." Cindy said. "I can protect Soul with magic. Be safe you guys."

The doors slowly closed and everyone looked at the mob.

"Attack!" Pataknight shouted and aimed his pistol, he pulled the trigger multiple times taking down a zombie.

Michael and Rez charged together the two. They sliced and smashed every zombie they came in contact with weapons swinging left to right.

"That's one way to do it, but there are millions of other ways to do!" Michael grunted as he pulled his axe out, he heard a zombie yelling as it lunged at him Michael threw the axe and impaled it.

"Don't worry I have you covered!" Rez said stepping in, he ran quickly dodging and putting more zombies down while Michael tossed motives into the crowd.

"Why the hell don't you die again!" Pataknight gritted his teeth and slapped a new clip in his pistol, he had already used three clips, eventually he would run low so would everyone else.

Tamarind really didn't know how to drive a dirt bike but when he saw the TV it seemed easy but now that he was actually doing it. He laughed wildly and kicked a zombie back as he drove.

"Eat my boot ya' ugly!" He laughed then he sighed. "I have to stop being next to that drunk."

The group had ran inside of the gates but they never had closed it so a few zombies were leaking in but what gave the pirate more rage was the sound of a girl crying.

"Ginger!" The pirate screamed over the loud sound of the engine. He pressed the gas harder and came to a drift at the gates, he had rammed a few of the undead in the process and drove in on one wheel. The bike fell sideways sending Tamarind to the ground.

"Aye, I have to remember I am not in those films." He said and rubbed his head.

"Go away! Go away!" The young girl screamed. "Mommy! Daddy! I just want to go home! Come get me please! Mommy! Daddy!"

Now the pirate felt his blood boil. Tamarind shot back up and pulled out a broadsword from his scabbard.

With a one swing the zombie that was about to kill his daughter had half of his head sliced clean off, Tamarind turned around and slashed the one behind him in half, he turned back and looked at his daughter.

"You're safe now. Daddy's got ya'."

The young girl sat up and screamed. "Daddy behind you!"

With fast speed Tamarind put the barrel of his shotgun in a zombie who wore a bedsheet over his head's mouth.

"Just back the hell off!" He growled and pulled the trigger, the bedsheet turned red and the zombie fell with a thud.

The streets were an instant riot.

Seeker had left his rifle with Cindy and was using the Spaz-12.

One shot and one zombie flew back with such force, he even noticed a few of them began to avoid him. "That's right!" He shouted. "You guys run, run like hell!"

"Such demons do not deserve my mercy!" shouted Pataknight. He went berserk and tossed aside his pistol and used his bare hands grabbed, tossing aside, and beating the dead with only his knuckles.

Seeker shoved a zombie back with his gun then he allowed Blade to cut it's head off.

Rez was very quick moving side to side dodging the undead and swinging his bat smashing heads with one swing. He stopped and hit a zombie in the throat. "Hey I should've warned ya' I'm in a evil mood today."

With her gun blazing lead Wolfe fired at the dead, the dead fell at her feet as every bullet put an end to it's miserable life. She hit a zombie with the butt of her gun and spat on it. "This is no time for a cheesy one-liner! Oorah!"

Sometimes two zombies would lung but quickly fall on the ground with a large crater on the back of the heads.

Watcher grinned and loaded another bullet into the rifle. "You flesh-addicts hungry? Well then munch on these!"

_BANG!BANG! BANG! _Three more down. "Bed time." Cinder whispered and joined the hunting.

The team closed the metal gates and watched the undead on the other side as they tried to get in.

"Got it." Seeker muttered and he locked the gate. Everyone smiled a bit seeing the once blood thirsty pirate reunited with his daughter.

"We're happy for you pirate." Rez said closing his left eye and gave him a thumbs up. Wolfe looked at the hands that were trying to grab them.

"I got this." Blade said and readied his sword. "Will it be long sleeves or short sleeves." He asked.

The zombies growled and drooled in response.

"Short sleeves it is." said Blade. The warrior began to cut the arms off until there were none left.

"Aww how cute." Said a voice behind them. Mario turned around but saw no one except a small orange diving helmet with algae covering it's glass.

"Who?" Michael asked but then

"Down here." Said the voice again but this time it was inside of the helmet, Mario looked down. "Hello." The helmet said in a creepy manner making Mario jump back.

"Woah a talking diving helmet."

"Seriously. My name is Scoomba!" Said the helmet and small feet appeared as it stood up.

"A Goomba." said Mario.

"Yep, like I said I'm Scoomba, the best underwater explorer at your service." Said Scoomba.

"Great we have a talking helmet on our team." Mario sighed.

"You must really hate our kind huh?" Scoomba said sarcastically. "I can't see very well, allot of algae on my window but I know a way out of here."

Everyone's faces lit up. "You do? Where?"

"Let us first get the others, they all hid inside the bakery."

Tamarind's face quickly turned red with anger. "And they left my daughter outside to die!"

Rez and Michael quickly tackled him down.

"Hey calm down captain!" Rez shouted holding Tamarind's arms back.

"It must've been a big misunderstanding!" said Michael wrenching the gun away.

The team looked at the gates then the small bakery. Tamarind spat on the ground. "Yeah a big misunderstanding." The captain knew what the person was thinking. "Only the strongest survive, but with this captain on deck your a dead man."

**(!) Cripe this was supposed to be a peacful chapter.**

**(!) All O.C's can join any time and I mean anytime but I will close it down when the story reaches it's end but feel free to join ALSO MUST READ post your O.C's in the PM and reviews I am seeing sometimes I dont receive PM's or Reviews they're counted as Spam and I want you all to be in the story so if you dont see your O.C in the appearing list please let know me**

**(!) Great news my little sister Haileythezombiequeen is doing the follow up story where it takes place in Sarasland and that too is an O.C story she's calling it Exodus: The Last Stand and I am changing the title and adding Exodus as a our new zombie series. So feel free to join her stories which may soon come together.**

**(!) Disclaimers: Mario, Peach, Luigi, and Daisy belong to Nintendo I have no ownership of them or the setting.**

**(!) Listed O.C's belong to their rightful owners-**

**Pataknight- me**

**Seeker**

**Alex Storm**

**Watcher**

**Cinder**

**Blade- seekerofsols**

**Cindy Pop- Princess pop**

**Soul Siland- HarmonySoul**

**Tamarind- SuperGuest**

**Rez Voltz- Tjthereader99**

**Micheal- Super Steve Bros**

**Wolfe Hane- wolfGirl601**

**Magenta Joyce Velvet- Royal Star Bell**

**Scoomba- birby6**


	14. Chapter 14

Mario couldn't tell what Tamarind's face was filled with he was crying from joy and his blood was boiling anger if he were a cartoon character he would sound like a train and blow steam from his ears.

The dead were relentless as usual which surprised Wolfe a bit. They rammed themselves againist the metal despritely trying to get in,

"These gates won't hold long." Said a boy wearing all black Mario had heard his name was Coffin.

"Scoomba where's the exit you were speaking of?" Tamarind asked. He held his daughter who was shivering still.

Scoomba lead them to the back of the store where inside of a metal shack was a small hatch.

"Here we are the sewers." Scoomba said. Everyone looked at the dirty lid.

"We'll be knee-deep in shit. Literally." said Seeker.

Mario looked back as he heard the sound of of something falling, they had broken down the gates.

Wolfe kicked down a few tables and waited for the horde to appear. The Koopa with magenta hair looked very nervous. In fact most everything of hers was the same color her eyes, her hair, but her jacket was and her yellow stripped shirt that matched her skin color.

"I'm so nervous but then exicted." She said. "My name is Magenta. I am a decent mage I can destroy multiple enemies with just a flick of my wand I practice all types of magic but I haven't mastered healing."

Magenta twirled her wand and waited with Wolfe and Seeker for the dead to come. Magenta threw a ball of fire at the bakery and ignited the building on fire then she threw a blue ball of magic in the air and it began to hail.

"Weather magic." Mario explained to the mercs who only used weapons.

"Ginger stay behind Daddy, he is about to go to work." Tamarind said to Ginger as he hid her behind him Cutlass in hand and musket in the other.

They horde broke through the windows and doors of the back a few of them were on already on fire others were pelted by the hail. Magenta threw another spell and zapped a few with electricty. The gunfire soon joined the Koopa's magic taking out the horde of zombies.

"Alright everyone we need to start going down." Scoomba said already down in the sewers. One by one everyone went down until Mario was the last one.

"Hurry up over here!" Scoomba shouted at Mario, the rest of the group had already secured the sewers.

"Go!" Mario commanded. "Go! Hurry!"

Scoomba fired a harpoon taking a zombie with it's arms streched out. "Soryy grabby hands!" He laughed and jumped in.

Still holding the undead back Mario didn't see the hole and ended up falling straight through.

"Watch out!" Pataknight shouted quickly moving away. Mario landed the ground and felt his left arm snap.

"Ah! My arm!" Mario hissed in pain, he shoulder felt out of place and even by looking he saw it was out of place. He felt someone grab him by the collar and begin to drag him.

"Mr. Mario I got you!" Magenta said dragging him along. Coffin began to provide him cover with his own gun.

"Shit!" Coffin shouted as the undead began falling into the sewers. He raised the gun and took one down but more rained inside.

Mario's vision was blurry but he could hear the gunshots and see the flashing but he couldn't feel the water wetting his clothes.

"Coffin! Lets go!" Magenta shouted and Coffin slowly joined and covered. The sewers were smelly, knee-deep, and dark with only small candles illuminating the area.

With every gunshot Magenta could hear Coffin panicking and eventually he was tackled down and screaming.

"Arghhhhh!" He screamed dropping the gun and looking up at Magenta. "Shoot me! Shoot me!" He repeated until Magenta did as he said, she grabbed Mario's rifle and blew a hole into Coffin's forehead.

Ahead of the group Pataknight carried Scoomba and the sound of the dead slowly faded away until soon it got quiet once again.

"Did we lose anyone?" Alex asked beaming his flashlight around.

"We lost Coffin and I think I broke my arm." said Mario.

"Man up cupcake!" Scoomba said snickering.

"Hey, do you happen to know where the exit is?" Magenta asked the Goomba.

"Hmmm I am going to guess, sure."

Scoomba looked up with his flashlight beaming at the metal lid above them. "Well, that's it."

"Are you sure?" Mario asked.

The Goomba looked at him. "Well I am not a plumber but this is the end of the line." He said sarcastically.

"I'll go up first." Wolfe offered, no one protested and watched her climb up the stairs and slowly open the lid to peer outside.

As Wolfe quietly scouted she could hear them moaning and making sounds inside of the bakery. "They're still searching for us." She signalled for the others to climb up slowly.

"Alright guys turn off your lights and get ready."

As quietly as they could they all managed to go up the ladder although Tamarind had to carry both Mario and his daughter.

Alex was the last one out, he carefully lifted the giant lid and closed the hatch but then he heard a thud and it echoed throughout the city.

"Shit." Alex hissed, he had gotten attention quickly the zombies turned their heads around and shuffled or ran to the origin of the sound.

"Get ready!" Seeker switched to his Spaz-12 and fired two shells.

Magenta hid in her shell and launched herself into a zombie causing it to stagger back and Scoomba fired another harpoon.

"Alright we got em!" Magenta shouted excitedly.

"How the bloody hell does he do that? He doesn't even have hands!" Mario shouted.

"Still pretty cool though."

Wolfe raised her rifle and shot a walker in the chest then she kicked it back and blew it's legs off quickly in instinct.

The mall doors opened quickly with Viktor aiming his handgun and Cindy already chanting.

"I must be drunk! I am seeing doubles!"

"Viktor please fire." Soul pleaded. The snipers were firing rapidly making more zombies drop dead but Mario and the the others weren't close to them.

The drunk began to shoot and bellowed with anger protecting Soul, Mario noticed she had some sort of influence whenever they were around her, they were very protective and motivated.

"Die again hell-pig!" He shouted choke-slammed a zombie onto the ground then stepping on its head smashing it like a melon. The drunks rage was overpowering the dead's desire for flesh.

The zombies were in mad panic, and the group kept fighting, they were surviving. Rez, Michael, and blade started to run, charging into the horde, barging through enemy lines smashing skulls, decapitating, and tearing limbs left and right as they went.

The fleeing zombies stopped and were returned back as their ranks reformed once more, zombies appeared from the nearby buildings.

"Everyone cover your noses!" Soul shouted so loud that even Mario's team heard, they covered their noses as the same mist killed the undead thus giving them a clear path.

"Hurry up guys go inside." Alex said to the unarmed survivors.

"Get my daughter inside." Tamarind said carefully handing over his little girl to Alex. "I trust you with my daughter. Go!" With that Alex left inside while Michael, Rez, Wolfe, and Pataknight kept the horde back.

"Lads if we die here, it was an honor fighting with you guys." said the pirate as he pulled out his cutlass and waited.

"We won't die, not yet at least." Michael said with hope. They fought back the zombies and quickly entered the mall.

In a instant a ball of light landed right in front of them, when the smoke faded there stooded a figure glowing with power.

It was a boy no older than 14 with a white-shirt with the Mushroom kingdom symbol, blue jeans, a necklace in the shape of a star was around his neck, and he wore gloves that were similar to Mario's

"Woah!" Pataknight said even the zombies stopped and were looking at the boy who was floating off the ground radiating power.

"Who is he?" Mario whispered. The boy's eyes were pale and he raised his hands up then brought them down as he dropped something on purpose, balls of light fell from the sky and exploded on contact as soon as they hit the horde.

"Shield your eyes! You'll go deaf!" Viktor shouted more nonsense.

Balls of light, stars rained from the sky blowing the horde that was at the gates into nothing but ash and blood.

"You guys get in!" Alex shouted, the remaining group quickly ran inside and looked at the new people that they had met all in one day.

Cindy quickly shut the gates with her strange magic locking the doors, chaining the fence, and locking the padlocks and then closing the mall's shutters.

"All... done." She said and passed out. Watcher caught Cindy and carried her to a nearby bench.

"She over used her magic she will be fine." Fritz said feeling her pulse but no one was happy with the doctor at the moment.

"Where the hell were you?!" Tamarind growled grabbing Fritz by the collar.

"Working!"

"Working on what!" He demanded.

"None of your business." Fritz shook free from the pirates grip and fixed his coat. "Mario let me examine your arm."

Mario showed him his arm and it looked worse his shoulder was bent at a odd angle.

"Ohhh that is most defiently a bone out if place." Fritz said bitting his nails.

"You think?!" Mario shouted he winced in pain everytime Fritz poked it or messed with it.

"Someone please hold him down." Fritz asked ignoring Mario. Michael held Mario down and Fritz grabbed Mario's messed up arm.

"Now say ah."

Mario looked at the doctor confused. "What?", _Snap! _Now Mario understood he felt like saying all the foribidden words he had ever heard in his lifetime

"My name is Alexander Toadstool." Said the boy. "Let me heal you."

"My name is Magenta." Magenta said pulling out her wand. "I also specialize in magic but I haven't mastered it."

The two men walked forward. The one with white hair and fair skin spoke first. "My name is Snowman, my friend is Sandman."

The guy with the dirty blonde hair nodded. "And the person who died was Coffin."

"Toadstool? Peach Toadstool, do you know here?" Mario asked as Alexander lifted his hand and began to heal Mario and the others.

"I do not, but I sense your quest to go search for her." Alexander said. "I shall join your party."

"I see why not you mages are better than our mysterious doctor." said Mario and once again Fritz had disappeared. Alexander winced a little but Mario didn't ask why.

"Everyone meet my daughter." Tamarind said trying to get his daughter to let go of his leg.

She stepped out slowly and shyly. "My name is Ginger."

Soul and Ginger were properly introduced, at first they looked at each other but then they smiled and ran off to play.

"I'll make sure they're safe." said Tamarind and followed them. Cindy woke up and held her temples.

"At least the kids are getting along." Alex sighed.

"These hell-pigs." said Viktor for once serious. "They're gathering if we don't get out of here soon, we're lunch."

"I hate to say this, I agree with the drunk for once." said Cinder.

"Our reserve ammo count is very low." Seeker said.

Scoomba joined in on the conversation. "What about the monorails, they're still working."

"How?" Sandman asked.

Mario remembered about those things. "The trains are self-operated and if we manage to catch one-"

"We'll end up in a safe area or a hell spawn." Snowman concluded.

"We're going to need to take those risks."

"Ammo count, we have thirty-two shotgun shells and two shotguns, ten of those nine-milli's and everyone owns a pistol except for Rez, Blade, and Pataknight, twenty .357 magnums with two magnums in counting, and very few military rounds." Seeker concluded. Everyone looked at their guns.

"We also have three mages with probably infinite magic." Pataknight added.

"We tire out though." Magenta warned.

"Not enough ammo to probably even make it." said Sandman. After that the meeting closed up.

Later on at night Mario found Alexander and Magenta on the roof looking at the night sky.

"Mario we need to talk about the guy with the labcoat." Magenta said noticing him.

"Fritz?"

Alexander turned and looked at Mario. "He is a very strange person and my suspisions about this guy are high." He said.

"But Fritz has been with us the whole entire time."

"Has he?" Alexander asked and Magenta looked at Mario. The two left back downstairs, exactly what kind of work had Fritz been doing?

**(!) I must say SuperMario99 I am truely sorry your Review was accounted as a Spam and I found it while looking through my email I will add you now to the roster I am sorry about this I feel terrible.**

**(!) One night 4 A.M school in 2 hours, 20 pens and allot of coffee (I never used pens and my mancave which is my closet had a coffee machine and I am 17 with my own mini fridge soon to be added... lucks looking good for me)**

**(!) This was supposed to be posted Monday and I forgot to do so when I posed chapter 13 sorry**

**(?) birby6 what kind of weapon does Scoomba use?**

**(!) Disclaimers: Mario, Peach, Luigi, and Daisy belong to Nintendo I have no ownership of them or the setting.**

**(!) Listed O.C's belong to their rightful owners-**

**Pataknight- me**

**Seeker**

**Alex Storm**

**Watcher**

**Cinder**

**Blade- seekerofsols**

**Cindy Pop- Princess pop**

**Soul Siland- HarmonySoul**

**Tamarind-**

**Ginger- SuperGuest**

**Rez Voltz- Tjthereader99**

**Micheal- Super Steve Bros**

**Wolfe Hane- wolfGirl601**

**Magenta Joyce Velvet- Royal Star Bell**

**Scoomba- birby6**

**Alexander Toadstool- SuperMario99**


	15. Chapter 15: Thanksgiving Special

It was November 27 and it was Thanksgiving day but mostly everyone inside of the mall had already forgotten about most of the holidays that happened since the outbreak.

"Daddy?" Ginger said pulling on his sleeve that day.

"Yes."

"Can we celebrate Thanksgiving?" She asked. "Me and Soul were talking about how we celebrated it with our families.

Mario felt his stomach growl. "Thanksgiving? Is it today?"

Seeker scratched his head thinking. "I think so, it was around October when this all began."

"A month has already passed?"

"Oh I have been giving allot lately." Viktor chuckled and cocked his pistol. "You get it? Giving?"

Everyone stared at the drunk seriously. "Your joking right?"

"We're in the middle of a apocalypse but I guess so. Sure why not." Mario shrugged.

"We have a large amount of food supplies with our magic we can be able to cook up a decent meal." Alexander said as he read a book.

"Sandman and I will go hunt for something as well, we had spotted a few wild animals in the city." Snowman said picking up his hunting rifle.

"We'll also check for any weapons and ammo." Sandman added and both brothers left the mall through the fire exit.

"Well." Mario said clapping his hands together and looking at the remaining members. "I guess we go pick out the food we like and meet back here."

With one final cheer everyone had split up with shopping carts into the supermarket area, it was very well stocked with food and with the mages help they had managed to help preserve and cook some of it.

Mario sat watching everyone running aisle to aisle grabbing their favorite foods since the mages had restricted everyone especially Viktor to try and reserve as much food as possible but some of the food and fruits had expired.

Viktor raced around making riduclous car noises as he looked for his favorite aisle, the alcohols. Tamarind and Ginger were packing mainly child-like foods, even the Delta team seemed happy except for Soul who was in a corner with her stuffed animal that now Mario finally realized what it was.

"Hey," Mario said slowly approaching Soul. She only looked up then looked back at her toy. Mario looked closer noticing it was a Star Bunny plush, since the two had met Soul had always carried it with her but Mario never knew it's backstory.

"Hi." She said quietly Mario looked at her with concern.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I miss my grandma." She said. "I miss her so much, I remember the times with her on Thanksgiving and then seeing everyone with their family and friends it makes me see how I have lost mine."

For once ever since the outbreak Mario felt sad Soul was sometimes cheerful and excited but then other times sad and alone and now he understood why.

"You never lost your family." Mario said remembering something Pataknight had once said. "This is your family, your new family we promise we'll look out for you Cindy always is motherly towards you and the others are like aunts and uncles. You never had lost your family."

Soul hugged Mario and sobbed quietly in his arms.

Pataknight came into the store covered with dust and oil but he seemed pretty happy that he had took off his hood revealing his jet black hair.

"We've rigged the washers we found to work like grills and we set them up in the food court so that way the smoke can escape." He told Mario.

"If the smoke weren't to leave too much would be created."

When dinner time was anounced by Cindy and Magenta who must've used Alexander's fire magic and their strange magic to cook most of it.

Sandman and Snowman came in through the fire escape of the mall hauling pelts and meats of various meats rabbit, deer, and even a chicken, only God new how it ended up in the city.

"Finally the food is almost ready." Said Tamarind grabbing a biscuit but Ginger slapped his hand.

"Not until we eat." She said, Mario noticed everyone spirits were up maybe it was the food or the fact today was a special day but many of them were already forgetting their situation.

The simple but yet good spagehetti with meatballs, steamed vegistables, bakes potatoes, and other trays. A few others were making their own food to share Tamarind was with Ginger reading the instuctions while Ginger was cooking

Pataknight was cooking something made from sausages and bacon, he cut the bacon through the middle and stuffed cheese then wrapped the bacon around and wrapped it in foil before he allowed it to cook.

The Delta team worked only making various type of foods from hams to the pies.

Soul, Wolfe, and Cindy worked on a cake together, Wolfe and Cindy was helping the young girl with her problems and it made Mario glad.

At noon it was time to eat and a feast was laid out before everyone who looked at the food in awe with drool dripping down their faces and their stomachs rumbling.

"Well lets al dig in." Alexander said breaking the barrier of silence. Everyone quickly sat down, grabbed their food, and ate.

"I remember my little sister used to make this kind of stuff. She's a bit of klutz." Pataknight said getting a spoonful of rice.

Somewhere else across the sea a little girl with black eyes and jet black hair sneezed.

"What's wrong." Said a man with green overalls and a moustache.

"I don't know," the girl said. "Someone's talking about me."

Mario had noticed Fritz was nowhere around the table but no one seemed to care except for Magenta, who had her suspsions about the doctor in fact Mario was starting to get the same type of suspsions.

Viktor was watching Scoomba very closely which seemed to bother him but Viktor watched in amazement as Scoomba ate without removing his helmet.

"How the hell does he do that?!" Viktor shouted and stood.

"DO YOU MIND!" Scoomba jumped ontop of the table angry.

"Viktor." Cinder growled and hit him in the back of his legs with her rifle.

Stories were told as they all ate stories of adventures, funny moments, and memories, laughs escaped, smile were growing and there were no zombies swarming the building for once there was light inside of the eternal darkness that surrounded the world.

Mario lifted his glass in the air. "Cheers!" Everyone's glasses clinked with each others, they still had their humanity after all.

**(!) HAPPY THANKSGIVING READERS! I small One-shot for celebrating Thanksgiving, but I know around the world its celebrated around different times like the time last year I told my buddy and he said he celebrated it last month I felt so stupid.**

**(!) Disclaimers: Mario, Peach, Luigi, and Daisy belong to Nintendo I have no ownership of them or the setting.**

**(!) Listed O.C's belong to their rightful owners-**

**Pataknight- me**

**Seeker**

**Alex Storm**

**Watcher**

**Cinder**

**Blade- seekerofsols**

**Cindy Pop- Princess pop**

**Soul Siland- HarmonySoul**

**Tamarind-**

**Ginger- SuperGuest**

**Rez Voltz- Tjthereader99**

**Micheal- Super Steve Bros**

**Wolfe Hane- wolfGirl601**

**Magenta Joyce Velvet- Royal Star Bell**

**Scoomba- birby6**

**Alexander Toadstool- SuperMario99**


	16. Chapter 16

Days had passed and the plague was getting worse far more worse since Thanksgiving and December was already entering soon it would snow and illness will rise amoung them.

Alexander stood on the roof watching and reading the minds of the undead, at first it startled him but Fritz predicted they were still human and he was testing the doctor.

The two snipers watched from the roof the undead's ranks grew they came in ones and twos from all parts of the city. At first they stood down there aimlessly but then they began battering against the barricade then walk off and stand once again aimlessly.

"Idiots." Seeker mumbled looking down.

"They're going to want to get in eventually." Said Cinder and picked up her rifle.

"No shooting them will do nothing." Watcher said stopping her. "We will inform Mario and hope he has a plan."

That night as the group ate dinner together on the ground floor they could hear was a bang followed by a thud.

"The gates." Alexander said getting up.

"We expected them to get through, but not this soon." said Watcher.

"They've broken down the gates,next is the glass doors, then the barricade before they enter." said Magenta. She pulled her wand out and looked at Mario.

The others looked at him as well. "Well?" Tamarind asked with his Cutlass on his shoulder.

"The escape plan?" said Alexander. Mario felt nervous quickly, he had so many lives in his hands, lives who depended and trusted him.

He cleared his throat. "We're going to hold off as many as we can but Rez, you and Viktor lead the young ones out through the fire escape and search for a good route with less walkers, the rest of us we will hold these bastards back and on my mark we fall back."

Weapons were pulled out and loaded with agreement. They heard another bang, then they heard the sounds of footsteps combined with moans and hisses coming.

Now only the shutter stood in there way.

Mario looked at his team, armed and ready then he felt the crashing shutter hit the ground and a fresh outdoor breeze from the outside. Now he could feel their feet against the ground.

"Here they come!" Alexander shouted with a ball of white fire in his palm. Everyone followed Mario's plan and ran up to the second floor where they would all hold their grounds.

Alexander unleashed the ball of fire forming a large wall of flames, the undead always seemed to surprise the group they had ran through the wall and charged at them in flames.

"Bloody hell these guys are relentless." Magenta said and formed a barrier from nearby items for the team to hide behind.

"Thanks Mage, we needed the cover." said Blade. He grabbed his handguns from his belt and cocked them.

A few seconds more and it seemed like the whole city was inside of the building hunting them down.

"I'm not done yet." Magenta replied and threw a orb from her wand into the horde causing glass to shatter and a explosion that shook the building a bit. The others ducked avoiding the shrapnel and body parts .

"Its raining zombie! It's disgusting to be honest." Scoomba said breaking the silence.

The smoke cleared and everyone got back up. Mario began firing aiming for their heads as did the others.

"Ya' hear that?" Rez said shushing Viktor as they came outside.

Viktor remained quiet. "What are we listening for, I hear nothing."

Rez shushed him again. "I hear a train, yeah I hear a train."

"Well we are near a the monorail." said Viktor pointing at a sign that literally said monorail station.

Rez chuckled. "For a drunk you sure are smart."

Back inside the horde had already reached the barricades and began to break it down.

"Defenses! Form your defenses!" Wolfe shouted, after loading a new magazine she shot a zombie that was climbing on the sides of the stairs. "Keep coming we got a surprise for you!" She hollered.

Watcher unpinned his last grenade and tossed it into the hordes, a loud boom was followed by the sight of limbs flying up in the air.

Ginger hid behind Tamarind watching her father hack off the dead arms that once tried to grab him were removed,

Alexander created walls of fire igniting the dead but not killing them quickly while Magenta and Cindy threw more deadly spells of gases, explosions, and elements.

Scoomba fired large volleys of pressured water and harpoons like crazy sending the dead back to the first floor or their graves.

Rez and Viktor ran inside and told the others about the nearby monorail and everyone slowly began to retreat.

Mario turned back and noticed Fritz running through a small store to the back, then he looked at his group who already entered through the fire escape doors.

"Guys!" Mario shouted trying to get their attention. Sandman noticed Mario and then he shouted something to the others and ran towards Mario.

"What are you doing man!" Sandman shouted and loaded more bullets into his hunting rifle.

"Fritz, I saw him run into a store we have to go save him." Mario explained quickly.

Sandman shook his head and disagreement. "No, I don't trust that guy lets go we have to get out of here!" He said grabbing Mario by the sleeve but Mario had refused.

"I'm going to get the the doc, we need him." said Mario and ran down the stairs to where he had seen Fritz.

Sandman cursed and followed after Mario the others had already left the building. Mario pushed items and racks aside heading towards the back of the room.

Mario gagged at an awful smell that was coming to his nose, it smelled like a sour odor of a decaying animal. Sandman kicked open the final door and the two entered the room which was stacked with boxes and tools were scattered across the floor but in the middle of the room was a zombie strapped down by duct tape and belts onto a stretcher.

"What the- who did this?" Sandman whispered to himself. This was the second zombie Rez had found in the store, the one that was being eaten and was now a walker.

Mario quickly felt dumb and he regretted what he had just realized. Fritz had always been there and back; he was at the bakery and locked Ginger outside, he had left the revolver back in the garage empty, he had been here all night testing.

Just as he turned around to run outside he felt a sharp pain in his back and then Sandman collapsed next to him with a dart stuck into his chest.

"Well, well, well." Said a very familiar voice as two pairs of boots walked up towards Mario and Sandman then more figures stepped out of hiding holding weapons. "Nice going doctor.

"It was nothing really Lord Arthur, but these two could turn out to be very fine testing subjects."

The person looked down at Mario. "Take them away." And with that a boot kicked Mario in the face and they were dragged away.

**(!)Sorry I havent updated normally one chapter takes a day to type since I am always typing reports, papers, and etc. for school but lately I haven't been doing school work so I am doing allot of it but I manage to find time to make my fans happy with more chapters.**

**(!) Bloody hell I read one of the most saddest stories which really ruined my whole point of view on the series and I get emotional with these kind of stories... cripe!**

**(!) Disclaimers: Mario, Peach, Luigi, and Daisy belong to Nintendo I have no ownership of them or the setting.**

**(!) Listed O.C's belong to their rightful owners**

**Pataknight- me**

**Seeker**

**Alex Storm**

**Watcher**

**Cinder**

**Blade- seekerofsols**

**Cindy Pop- Princess pop**

**Soul Siland- HarmonySoul**

**Tamarind-**

**Ginger- SuperGuest**

**Rez Voltz- Tjthereader99**

**Micheal- Super Steve Bros**

**Wolfe Hane- wolfGirl601**

**Magenta Joyce Velvet- Royal Star Bell**

**Scoomba- birby6**

**Alexander Toadstool- SuperMario99**

**(!) O.C's that will appear next time-**

**Oliver- SuperGuest**

**Elenora- thefirstgriffkitty**


	17. Chapter 17

Mario woke up with his vision fuzzy and his memory blank but he still remembered one thing, he was dead. He sat up and looked around. He was in a cell with four other cell mates, each of them were bone-thin and had tubes in their bodies.

"Where?"

"Hurry up and finish them." A voice echoed down the hall and he could hear footsteps approaching

"Mar.." He heard someone say in a very hushed tone, he noticed Sandman who was bone-thin with multiple tubes in his body.

"Sandman..." Mario whispered with tears in his eyes. A nurse came in and checked on the others including Sandman then came a guard who wore beige tactical armor.

"This area is off limits." The nurse said stopping the guard but he only pulled out a pistol and shot her in the head. Mario closed his eyes to make himself look dead but the guard went to every bed shooting the others.

"Mari..." Sandman whispered with tears rolling down his cheek as a pillow was placed on his face then the pistol over and Sandman went limp.

"Sandman! Sandman! SANDMAN!" Mario shouted getting up to attack the guard but he was only kicked in the stomach. The guard picked him up and slammed him onto a surgeon's table and strapped him in.

"Well Mario," Fritz said stepping into the room, he wore the same kind of uniform the guard wore except around his waist was a belt filled with blood samples.

"Fritz, you bastard." Mario said gulping in some air. The doctor chuckled and shook his head.

"Mario, Mario, Mario." Said Fritz. "Welcome to the B.A.T.S headquaters." He opened his arms for Mario to see jars of blood, tissue, organs, and other samples that were taken.

"What is this?" Mario whispered. _"Who were that B.A.T.S and why were they here."_

"Now for the grand tour, Brutus." Fritz clapped his hands and the guard Brutus began to push the table while Fritz opened the doors. He pulled out a pen and paper and glared at Mario.

"Why are you doing this!?" Mario demanded.

The doctor turned around on his heel and glared him down. "Because I have always admired you. You see I have been very curious about you since I was a child and yet I am thirty and you still look the same you were twenty-five years ago. From research I found out you age seventy-five percent _slower _than an average humor."

"So your jealous?"

"No,you are the famous super Mario you can jump high, break bricks with your head, and do so many amazing things. I plan on finding out your secret what are you a demigod, a superhuman, or some sort of mutation like them. That is what this facility is all about studying those who are _special._"

He pulled out a few vials filled with red liquid and each of them had labels of the whole team.

"You... you betrayed us." Mario whispered, Fritz turned around and Brutus stopped pushing.

"I was never on your side in the first place I never liked those mercenaries, they only ruined my research and no matter how many times I tried to kill you someone saved you. My plan was simple for all of you to follow me but no instead only that white-haired fool followed."

"What did you do to Sandman?" Mario croaked.

Fritz looked at Brutus and smiled. "Oh we simply sucked the nutrients and blood from his body, we need research materials you know and he wasn't shape anymore of being useful you know back then we had to resort on somethings eating them." He began to laugh and then licked his lips.

Mario felt angry in an instant Sandman was dead but Fritz had already killed him mentally before he killed him for good.

"Now let me show you a fascinating specimen." Fritz said and lead Mario into a cell with pure white walls, inside of the cell was a young girl who was curled up into a corner her face wasn't visible but Mario could see her eyes were glowing yellow, she was looking directly at Mario.

"What did you do to her?" Asked Mario horrified.

"Meet Elenora, behold the evolution of these damn things, we had done a few testings on her and found she is unable to turn, in fact they avoid her the reason why is because she's already dead."

"You monster."

"Repeat that again." Fritz demanded, he sounded very amused.

Mario formed a glob of saliva and spat in the doctors face. Fritz punched Mario in the face and wiped the spit off of him.

"Ohhhh." He growled shaking his head furiously. "You will pay dearly for that."

Mario felt fire boiling in his gut but he was outmatched. "I will be waiting." He snarled and Brutus lead him into a cell room that had a concrete floor and prison bars.

"I see you didn't make it." Said a voice in the dark. Mario got up and wiped the dust off his pants then looked at the dark figure, next to his cell was another inmate. the figure lit a match that only his face was visible his brown hair in braids were messy from probably days of sitting in this cell, he had a ugly scar on his cheek and his green eyes illuminated from the light.

The person smiled a bit. "The name is Oliver, how did you end up in here?" Oliver asked.

Mario leaned against the wall and sighed. "I was only surviving and I followed the doc'." Mario replied. Oliver began to chucked then he began to laugh as if he had heard a funny joke.

"You followed _the _doc? Man you must've been crazy, I ended up because I had gotten lost." Oliver head his side, he had no room to talk because how exactly would you wonder up in a lab full of killer scientist.

Mario laid back on the ground. "My friends are coming I'm sure of it."

Later that night Mario had woken up only to realize it wasn't all a dream, he was locked up in a cell next to a guy who wandered in.

He heard a shuffling and scraping sounds in the room, he leaned over and tossed his shoe hitting Oliver in the head to wake him up.

"Hey! Get up, I heard something."

Oliver sat up rubbing his head where Mario's boot had hit him. "God damnit, it may have been a rat or something." He said and laid back down on the ground.

"I don't think it's a rat."

"Forget it, we're in jail you hear all sorts of things." Oliver groaned and soon began to snore.

Mario looked at the bars, he blinked and noticed two faces staring at him. Mario wasn't even sure what they were but they had on a black ninja suits and their red goggles gleamed with the small light that was in the room.

"Murders, evil spirits, something is in here." Mario whispered and cowered into the corner, the two figures looked around the room before disappearing within a blink of an eye.

A guard came downstairs with a tray of food in his hands, whatever those things were knew about the guard before Mario did. Mario noticed a word written on the roof. "Mozart"

"Wake up, it's testing day." Said the guard and tossed them their food. He pulled out his rifle and watched them. "Fritz has something special in mind for the both of you."

(**!?) **thefirstgriffkitty**, your O.C has no appearance description which is really needed please resubmit her.**

**(...) IDK why but I feel like dancing to Michael Jackson's Thriller I was hanging out with my sis the other day at the skating rink (We live in Florida but they somehow make ice WTF 0-o) but we were ice skating and I heard the song play and I don't mean to sound like a thug, I can perform a killer thriller (Shades on) Oorah.**

**(?) A strange thing I read and this is off topic but I read that two siblings born the same day but a different year means you were meant to be twins but I was born 1996 and Hailey was born 2003 (big surprise when I came from my uncles house that year) but this theory I see is somewhat true we both have the same black eye color as well as hair color, our noses match a bit, but our personalities are complete oppisites and were born the same day but different year... I wonder if its true I love Hailey but if this theory is true its a big shocker.**

**(!) Listed O.C's belong to their rightful owners-**

**Pataknight- me**

**Seeker**

**Alex Storm**

**Watcher**

**Cinder**

**Blade- seekerofsols**

**Cindy Pop- Princess pop**

**Soul Siland- HarmonySoul**

**Tamarind-**

**Ginger- SuperGuest**

**Rez Voltz- Tjthereader99**

**Micheal- Super Steve Bros**

**Wolfe Hane- wolfGirl601**

**Magenta Joyce Velvet- Royal Star Bell**

**Scoomba- birby6**

**Alexander Toadstool- SuperMario99**

**Oliver- SuperGuest**

**Elenora- thefirstgriffkitty**

**Mozart Valiant-**

**Chica Valiant- It's a crazzzy thing**


	18. Chapter 18

Right after the guard left Mario began to shake his cell doors and screamed for them to let him out.

"Let me out!" He demanded and shook the bars. "I am Mario, hero of the Mushroom Kingdom, you have the wrong man!"

Oliver laid in his bunk watching the whole testimony Mario kept shouting.

"Yeah keep that up, they'll probably get our execution done faster."

Mario looked at his cellmate who really didn't seem as if being executed bothered him. "You don't care we're about to die!?" Mario shouted.

Oliver shrugged. "I've been here for days no one's coming for us."

"Do you know what they do to people like us?!"

Oliver shrugged again and didn't care.

"I served my captain well, we all die and death is not avoidable if it come now I accept it." He replied and looked at his hooked hand. "I was never special like you, I only sailed the seas and explored lands unknown, you were a hero and I always dreamt of being a hero."

Mario was silent, for once he felt bad about himself for letting his own thoughts take over other people's lives for the sake of his Sandman had died for him, Coffin had died protected him, how many more lives would go on his list. He felt the motive to find Peach disappear.

"I'm sorry." Mario whispered and sat down on his bunk. "I have done bad for these past few months."

"I'm listening,"

Mario took a deep breath. "I lead people to come with me to find the one girl I love, I pushed them so I could see the princess once again I never thought about them only myself and today I saw a friend of mine die because I trusted the wrong person, and now I am here in jail going to face the consequences of my actions."

The guard came back with a big smile on his face but it quickly disappeared. In his chest was a large wound from a stab.

"What the?" Oliver whispered and sat up. A figure formed behind the guard it was two people wearing black jumpsuits and masks.

"Touching, come on we're setting you free." Said the first person and unlocked Mario's door.

Oliver fell out of his bunk and crawled to the gates.

"Watch out sis, he has a hook." The guy said.

"Yes, brother." The second replied sounding like a girl.

"Who are you people?" Mario had to ask. The first spy looked at his partner and laughed, he took his mask off and Mario saw his face clearly it was a teenage boy he had red hair and icy blue eye. He took off his uniform revealing sleeveless shirt, blue jeans, and black and white converse.

"The name is Mozart, Mozart Valiant secret spy for Lord Bowser son of Fawful." He pulled out a knife from his belt.

The second spy was revealed to be a girl in a orange dress and red hair and blue eyes like her brother's. "Name's Chica Valiant, daughter of Fawful as well." She grabbed the guards rifle.

Oliver fixed his jacket and Mario knew this routine, it was a flirt rountine that always turned out bad and of course it turned out bad when Chica hit him with the rifle.

"She's doing the tough-to-get act." He grumbled and got up.

"Get ready." Mozart said with his knife, the sirens wailed and they could hear the loud footsteps of more guards arriving. "I shall gut you like a game hen!"

Everyone had known something had happened to Mario since he hadn't returned but no one knew what to do, a few of them began to panic while others kept their calm.

After they boarded the train it was noting but gunfights, each cabin had contained the zombies who tried to escape using train.

"Whoo! That was fun who agrees with me?" Rez chuckled, he tossed his bat up in the air and caught it as it landed.

"Your insane." Pataknight panted. Most of them were already covered in blood and the rest of the cabins were still flooded with the dead.

Wolfe tossed aside her old magazine and slapped a new one in her Ak-47 and placed it on her shoulder. "I'm fine really, I could still put a few more holes in the dead."

Alex checked his ammo belt and sighed. "Not me both guns are running low on fire power."

A few of the others nodded as their clips were on the edge of emptiness.

"On the next town we're going to need to find Mario and some ammo."

"Nope this monorail is heading to another part of the city." Michael informed him. "We're unable to reach the front where we can make the train go on more important routes and for now we're going to go in circles."

Pataknight felt the train slow down and outside he noticed a station full of the undead just standing still, most of the dazed ones were in the back while the active ones walked around like idiots.

"Guy," He said getting his pistol back out. The others looked outside and gasped.

"Oh shit!" Alex muttered and readied his rifle. "These doors are all about to open and we're surrounded!"

The train finally stopped and the tension was very high, the children were in the middle while the fighers surrounded the. They at last heard the friendly ding and the doors swung open everyone began to fire all at once.

"They're swarming, look out!" Blade shouted. On both cars the horde had breached the doors and were surrounding them.

"Get out of my face!" Cindy shouted using magic to make zombies explode.

Tamarind sliced a zombie in half and stomped on it's head watching it splatter like a melon. "Eat it lanky!" He grunted.

"Guys! We're getting surrounded!" Magenta looked at both doors which were already breached and more zombies were entering.

"Everyone molotov out!" Michael shouted lighting a rag and tossing the explosive outside. "That should hold them back."

"Fresh meat!" Cinder laughed maniaclly over the loud gunfire. The horde was getting closer and Alexander raised his staff in the air.

"You will shall not feed on our flesh!" He shouted and a light engulfed them and for a second everyone was airbourne but the light faded and they were all standing in front of the train.

Alexander fell down gasping and Tamarind caught him. "Guys the wizard needs help!" He sat Alexander down on a chair and slammed the iron doors so the undead wouldn't enter.

"Shit that was so close!" Pataknight grunted throwing his old clip away and even his gun. "Out of ammo as well."

The horde began to attack teh door and bang on it. Ginger and Soul whimpered and hid behind Cindy.

"Damn, we're screwed." Scoomba mumbled looking around for some sort of escape.

"Know any escape plans?" Blade asked. Scoomba shook his head. The train was out of the monorail station and above the city.

"We can't leave now."He said and the doors shook, they were getting in.

Wolfe cocked her AK and the others aimed at the doors. "Well think of something quick they're about to get in."

Viktor and Eli pushed the doors back as hands already broke through the small window.

"Scoomba!" Viktor shouted pushing as hard as he could. The two grunted and and pushed back and the fighters were nervous and almost out of ammo.

"Guys!" Pataknight shouted and felt a hand grab his hoodie. "I can't hold them back much longer."

Then they noticed Viktor wasn't at the door. "Hey where's Viktor?" Snowman mentioned his absence.

"Oh, what does shiny button do?" Viktor said in front of the train, he stood over the controls and everyone gasped.

"Viktor! No!" Scoomba shouted but then the train came to a complete halt so suddenly that it fell of it's tracks and everyone was airbourn. The train was flipping until it landed against the ground with a hard thud.

It all happened so suddenly and Soul was the only one awake.

Soul held onto her toy and looked around the wreckage. Soul crawled to a figure that was pinned underneathe.

"Mama." She whispered looking at Cindy, her arm was pinned underneathe a large piece of metal.

"I'm ok, my arm is just numb." Cindy whispered and smiled. Soul sniffled and looked at the one person who was always there for her.

"Mama, I am going to find help." Soul said and got up but she looked around everyone else was on the ground.

"No, stay please." Cindy begged and Soul sat by her side. Minutes had passed but no one had awakened. She felt her pants get wet from something warm. She looked at the metal that pinned Cindy down, she was bleeding rapidly.

Soul shook her head. "The stupid snack cart spilled soda mama." She lied, this was the first time she had called anyone mother and she hoped it wouldn't have been the last.

Cindy smiled and made a sound of disgust.

"Mama?" Soul asked.

"Yes, my love."

"Are... are you going to die?" She said quietly.

"No, we're going to get out of this mess alive and me and you will live together. Like mother and daughter." Cindy lied but she did it so Soul could move on. "Soul, I am sleepy."

Soul held back tears. "No mama please stay up."

"I am a bit cold."

Sou got up again and looked something to warm up her mother but Cindy held Soul's hand.

"Don't go child, it's too dangerous out there." Her voice will filled with fear. Her breathing was more stronger and forced.

"I'm not going anywhere mama." Soul kissed her mother's forehead .

"I love you." Cindy said, her time was coming.

"I love you more mama." She couldn't hold it anymore and began to cry against her mother's chest.

"I am not going to make it my daughter." Cindy bit her lip, her skin was pale and she sniffled as well. "Listen to me. I am always going to be there and we will meet again soon."

"No mama, please don't leave me!" Soul pleaded and shook Cindy, the princess's breathe was gone and her arm went slack. She looked at her mother and planted her face in her arms and wept.

"Mama?" She whispered in hope Cindy would come back, to wake up and be there for her once again but she never did. She felt something shake her and then she realized it was nothing but a dream, she was back on the train laying in her mother's arms.

"Mama, I had a bad dream." She sobbed and cried against Cindy. Everyone smiled and looked at the two wCindy shushed her on a soothing voice. "It's ok child, I am here and I always will be here."

**(...) there was a huge debate on keeping Cindy alive but then I decided to bring her back since I own no rights to her and I am sure if I let O.C's die I will be on fire with flames and I want friends. In fact I had saved the file went to play games and then as I played I had these thoughts that bugged me and got me killed in the game so I came back after ordering me and Hailey a pizza and changed it.**

**(!) Listed O.C's belong to their rightful owners-**

**Pataknight- me**

**Seeker**

**Alex Storm**

**Watcher**

**Cinder**

**Blade- seekerofsols**

**Cindy Pop- Princess pop**

**Soul Siland- HarmonySoul**

**Tamarind-**

**Ginger- SuperGuest**

**Rez Voltz- Tjthereader99**

**Micheal- Super Steve Bros**

**Wolfe Hane- wolfGirl601**

**Magenta Joyce Velvet- Royal Star Bell**

**Scoomba- birby6**

**Alexander Toadstool- SuperMario99**

**Oliver- SuperGuest**

**Elenora- thefirstgriffkitty**

**Mozart Valiant-**

**Chica Valiant- It's a crazzzy thing**


End file.
